Can he be the one?
by Ally Kat in Love
Summary: Agent Ally Vega is one of the top spies at SHIELD, however when she starts to develop feelings for the handsome, Tony Stark, will she be able to concentrate on the mission or will she jeopardise everything for the chance to be with him?
1. What to do?

**If you are reading this. Thank you so much. This is my first fan fiction story. So I hope you like it. **

**Obviously I don't own the Avengers or Tony Stark unfortunately. **

* * *

It is the beautiful season of spring. The flowers are blooming, just like a certain budding relationship. Nick Fury is busy annoying the crap out of me when Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, walked into my office.

"Why hello there Ally. What are you up to?" Tony hollered, ignoring Fury.

"Mr Stark, I was in the middle of giving agent Vega orders," Fury shouted while he briskly walked over to Tony giving him a light shove.

"And I care why?"

"Why do I even bother?" Fury stomped out of the room huffing.

Tony turned towards me and slandered over and leaned on my desk.

"What do you want Mr Stark?" I said annoyed.

"Now Ally, I told you to call me Tony."

"That would imply that we are friends, however we are not."

"I am offended! I thought we had something," He cried dramatically.

"Something bad. Now please leave, Fury has left me so much crap to get through. So can we save this annoying banter act for another time?"

"Man that cuts deep," He mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Bye Tony." I said with a smile.

"You called me Tony!" He shouted excitedly, popping his head back into my room quickly before departing.

He is so annoyingly cute. What to do? Every time I see him I can feel myself getting more and more attracted to him. Ever since Pepper broke up with him because he's apparently too hard to deal with, Tony has been a bigger playboy than usual. He is playful and cute, but he can be caring and sweet. I have thought about being with him for quite a while now, but there are so many factors. Fury would be furious, see what I did there? Anyway, what if something went wrong and we got into a fight? That would make working together impossible. I have to do something about this.

I slowly get up from my table and trudge over the door. As I am about to grab the handle, it twists and the door opens.

A startled Tony Stark emerges. I try to say something, but when I open my mouth, nothing comes out. We stare at each other for what feels like years before I muster up the courage to speak.

"Mr Stark, what are you doing here?"

"I, ah, wanted to ask you a question."

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"There is this girl. She is everything I would ever want. She is smart, witty but sweet, but most of all she challenges me and makes me want to be a better man. I know it sounds corny, but I don't know who else to talk to. What do I do to make her see how I feel?" He almost whispered.

My heart sank as I wondered who this girl could be.

"You're really in a pickle huh?"

"Yeah. Ally, please help me. I want to be with her, but I still partly want to be me," he pleaded.

"Well any sane girl would love you just for being you. Just be yourself and do what you think she will like. But don't do anything creepy or stalkerish. Then she won't like you."

He contemplated my advice for a minute before a cheeky grin crossed his face. He looked like a little boy in a candy store.

"You're right. Thanks Ally," he squeezed me in a hug before departing the room.

Sometimes I wonder what floats around in that brilliant head of his. Equations? Naked girls? He is a playboy after all. I should probably train a bit since Fury wants me to bust these drug dealers tonight. Seriously, I have been here just the same amount of time as Hawkeye and he gets all the exciting jobs that involve fighter jets and hornets. I'm even older than him by a few months! Don't get me wrong I love the joker, he's my best friend, but I just get jealous of how Fury keeps favouring him. When do I get a serious job around here? All these weird men that think they are all that, when I can take them out in one punch. Maybe if I got Tony's help, I could hack into the SHIELD data base and checkout some cases that I could take. That sounds like a plan! But first, training. I can't be going soft on these idiots.

I make my way down to the training room where I grab my weapons belt that includes an AK47, a couple of hand guns, 6 knives of various sizes, an electric pulse Taser and a metre of razor sharp wire. The 150 dummies around the room are all disarmed and in pieces in a matter of minutes. I look back at my work thinking that it's not my best work, but hey I'm conflicted! I reload my guns, retrieve all my equipment and load it back into my belt. Just as I am about to depart the training room I hear slow clapping behind me. I swiftly grab my guns and point them at the culprit.

* * *

**So there it was. Thanks for reading and I will be putting up a new chapter in a day or so. Please review. :) **


	2. Damn Fury!

**I'm baaaaackkk! Haha, I know I said I would upload in a day or so, but I am just on a massive high. So I wrote another chapter. Here it is, hope you like it.**

**Also, again, I don't own the Avengers or any of Marvel's stuff. Which unfortunately includes Tony Stark. **

****Previously:

_Just as I am about to depart the training room I hear slow clapping behind me. I swiftly grab my guns and point them at the culprit._

* * *

"Agent Vega, no need to be so jumpy. I am just here to report that after you bust those drug dealers tonight, you will be on a plane to Australia with Mr Stark."

"Why am I going to Australia with Mr Stark?" I looked carefully at Fury while I put the emphasis on Tony's name.

"You are both going undercover to recover the Prime Minister's daughter from her kidnappers."

"Are you kidding me? The whole bloody planet fawns over Mr Stark. They will recognise him in a heartbeat."

"That is why he is undergoing a physical appearance transformation as we speak," Fury said in a matter-a-factly tone.

"Ok Fury, can I please go get ready for the bust, I have a lot of preparations to go through." That was a complete lie; I just wanted to get away from the creep.

"Of course. I'm counting on a clean bust tonight by the way." He said in a low voice.

"Nothing but the best results Director." My voice was full of sarcasm as I walked away. Just as I was about to walk through the door, he called me back.

"I just think you should know that we will be evaluating you tonight. We will be watching."

"Of course you will be." I rolled my eyes.

Once I got back into my room I went straight to my closet I rummaged through my dresses to find a tight fitting red satin dress. I had to look appealing to this idiot so that I could get him alone to arrest him. There was a pair of black platform stilettoes that were calling for me to wear them. Once I had my clothing on, it was time for hair and makeup. I curled my hair so that it shaped my face nicely forming strawberry blonde ringlets at the bottom. My eyelids were dark and smokey with a blue tinge; my lashes were thick, long and black. I traced the edges of my eyes with black eyeliner to make them pop and I finished my makeup off with blood red lipstick to match my dress. I looked myself over one last time before I walked out of my room and bumped right into a familiar looking man. He was tall with deep chocolate eyes that I could stare into all day. His hair was a dirty blond colour and was covering some of his face in a messy fashion. I quickly apologised and walked past him. I was already late enough as it is.

I slid into my white Audi 2.0 Coupe and gunned it. There were a few horns blasting as I cut off cars here and there on the trip to the club; however it was a pleasant ride. When I arrived at the entrance to the club called Pandemonic, the line was up the next two blocks. Good thing SHIELD thought ahead. I hold up a pass in the bouncers face and he seems satisfied. When I walk into Pandemonic, they are playing my favourite song. I sing along to _I just want to live_ by Good Charlotte until I spot my target. I was told that he would be wearing a red tie with a white shirt and black jeans. And there he was just across the bar. Oh goody, here comes the seductive act.

I sway my hips purposefully as I walk up to the dealer. He seems to be talking to someone. What in hell?! It's Hawkeye. What is he doing with a drug dealer? Great what do I do now? Clint will surely recognise me.

I hid behind a large round banister as I took out my phone. I sent Clint a text saying…

_Fury needs you! Where are you?! HELP!_

This seemed to do the trick. Clint swiftly snatched his black, leather jacket and ran to the door. Ok, I have about 5 minutes before I have both Hawkeye and Fury calling me, pissed off probably. Just before the dealer was about to get up and leave, I walk over and sit on his lap. I leave my neck exposed to him; I could tell he was already under my control. I led his hand up my leg before I stood up and led him out into the ally way.

Once we got out there I pushed him onto the wall, he was kissing my neck and touching me in places I didn't want this creep touching. This was a perfect opportunity. I rammed my arm into his throat to give me the upper hand.

"You're coming with me," I said before hooking my whole arm around his neck to make him pass out.

I stared at his face, I was sure I knew this guy. Upon closer look, I realised who it was.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duhhhhh! Haha, you shall see who I have up for that role. Thanks again for reading. I seriously don't know if I have any more chapters left in me, however we will see if I do. Bye fellow unicorns! **


	3. My best friend

**Hello my unicorns. I guess I did have one more chapter in me. Now watch out, this one gets slightly perverted. Please don't think I'm weird, whether you believe it or not. WE ARE ALL WEIRD! Anyway back to the story now. **

**I do not own any of the Avengers, as Tony said in the second IronMan movie, "That would be classified as prostitution". I also don't own anything related to Marvel Product things. :)**

****Previously:

_I stared at his face, I was sure I knew this guy. Upon closer look, I realised who it was. _

* * *

"Coulson!" I yelled in shock.

"Very good Agent Vega," I heard Fury's voice come from behind me. I swivelled to see Fury, Clint and a third man. The man I bumped into earlier when I was rushing to the club.

"What the hell is this?!" This was just wrong.

"Nice job with the text there Ally. I'm a little surprised that you didn't realise it was Coulson though." Clint smirked.

"That's not fair. You put him through a full physical transformation, how could I have known in that dark club? And by the way, this is really fucked up! How am I ever going to look at Coulson the same way ever again knowing that it was his hands going places I am not comfortable discussing with you three?" My voice was rising with every few words.

"Oh Ally, I'm hurt. I would have thought that you would talk to me about that stuff," I knew the third man was Tony when he put on a fake pout to make his point clear.

"And me!" Clint was fake crying to give effect to his argument.

"Oh shut it Tony. And Clint, what the hell? How could you allow this? I can't believe this." I was almost in tears at this point, but I kept it together. I will NOT show them any form of weakness.

"Agent Vega, calm down. This was your last test. This test determined if you went to Australia with Tony or not. Given the fact that you did outstandingly well on this test, you will be receiving serious missions from here on in," Fury said calmly.

"I can't say that I am thrilled right now because of the events that just occurred, however, thank you for this opportunity Director Fury. Do not worry, I won't disappoint you."

"I know Agent Vega."

"So when am I leaving with Tony?"

"Tonight. There is a car to take you back to your room at HQ where you can shower and get dressed. Everything you will need has been packed and is ready in the plane, waiting for your arrival. Mr Stark and I will head over to the hanger at HQ immediately to prepare the plane. Clint will escort you and Coulson back to HQ."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

When Clint and I had shoved Coulson in the back, I am made sit in the back with him to make sure he doesn't injure himself. This was seriously fucked up. All I can see now is his hands all over me and it makes me sick. Sometimes I don't even know why I joined SHIELD. Oh that's right, because apparently I have special abilities. Why couldn't they just let me have a normal life? Let me have a husband and children. I can't have any of that now. I would put them at risk.

When Coulson starts to stir I shift as far away from him as possible and cross my arms. I am still pissed with him.

"Oh. Hi Ally. So you finally figured out it was me." He said with an innocent smile. I couldn't stay mad with Coulson long with his cute, sort of childlike personality coming into play.

"Just please never touch me like that again. It was even more disturbing when I found out it was you."

"Ok, number one, I was just doing what Fury told me to do, which by the way is my job. And secondly, in my defence you sat on me first." I could hear a chuckle from Clint as he heard Coulson say this.

"That was the mission!"

"And I had a mission too," He said calmly.

"Whatever. I just want to forget the whole thing."

"Ok children, we are here," Clint called back to us.

"Hey! I am actually older than you!" I yelled angrily.

"Yeah, I am too," Coulson said, his temper rising.

"Whatever, just get out. And Ally, have fun in Australia, but not too much fun," he cocked an eyebrow.

"No promises. Bye Clint. I'll miss you."

I got out of the car and started toward my room when I felt someone come up behind me and crush me in a hug. I turn around to see Clint's sad face staring back at me. I know how he feels. I will miss him so much. He has been my best friend ever since the first day of training here at SHIELD. We were partnered together for the 6 months of full SHIELD training. More like 6 months of hell.

We did everything together, never fighting, just making the best of our situation. He told me all about how he used to work in the circus and how his brother turned bad and betrayed him. He also told me about how he had been beaten by his mentor, which he put me in tears about. Clint was the guy I could tell anything to and he would take it to his grave. He was actually tortured once to get information about a girl that he had been seen with, which was me, and he never said a word. When I went to rescue him with about half of SHIELD, I almost killed everyone in the building except for Clint because I was so mad about what they did to him. I wasn't supposed to go rescue him, but I snuck out. I was in deep shit when Fury found out.

Clint and I would spend every day that he was at the base with each other, telling stories and having fun. We were quite the pranksters. We were like brother and sister. Nobody ever messed with us.

I was pulled back into reality when Clint let go of me.

"Be safe. I know Tony will protect you and I know you can handle yourself. But I don't want you to get hurt," I could see the pain in Clint's eyes as he said this.

"Don't worry Clint, everything will be fine. I got what I wanted, a real mission. And I can come back for visits if I miss you too much," We both laughed at this. I hugged him tight one more time before departing for my room.

* * *

**Awwww! I had to throw in a sappy bit there. I love Clint, he is so cute! But Tony is better. Anyway please review! **


	4. He likes me, he likes me not

**Ah the wonderful world of fanfiction. Gotta love it. Now I hope you like this chapter, it gets a little steamy, just warning you. **

**Ok, you know the drill. I don't have the insane pleasure of owning Marvel or anything associated with the Avengers so on an so forth. However anyone who says that Tony Stark isn't real is lying, because according to my friend IamTheBlaze, he is my fiancé :)**

Previously:

_I hugged him tight one more time before departing for my room._

* * *

When I opened my door, I find a SHIELD jump suit with all my equipment ready for me. I go take a shower, washing away all the disturbing memories from this night. After I finish my shower I wrap myself in my small white towel and do my makeup, it's unconventional to do makeup before changing, but that's just how weird I am sometimes. This time I go for a more natural look. I tint my eyelids with chocolate brown eye shadow and I use black eye liner and mascara just for something extra. My light brown lipstick coats my lips just enough to make it look semi-natural. I slip into my clothes and put my long hair into a pony tail. My feet are already sore from the stilettoes I had to wear tonight, but it was part of the uniform to wear my black boots with high wedges.

I trudged to the hanger so tired that I could collapse right here in the hallway. I met a few of my colegues through the halls, they hugged me, congratulated me and wished me luck. I wonder how long it will be before I am back here? A month? A year? The fact that I had never been on a mission this huge before definitely scared me into oblivion. I guess I have Tony to protect me. For god sake, what am I saying? Tony only thinks about himself and he thinks that I am an annoying rookie that is beneath him. Well I guess I will find out what time of agent I really am on this mission. I did want this, didn't I?

A step into the hanger shows a gigantic Stark industries jet waiting for me. Holy crap! I've never seen such a big plane before. How does that thing fly? I have always been sceptical when it came to planes and how they fly. Seen as my worst fear is death, how can I not think about the consequences of a 485 tonne aircraft floating in the sky?

I walk up the steps into the jet to find Tony seated on what looks like the comfiest chair in the world. There is a matching one just opposite him that I plonk into. Before he can say a word to me, I have already fallen asleep.

I stand up and go to the kitchen on the plane. But a hand grabs me and pulls me into one of the bedrooms. It is a Stark jet after all, this jet has everything. A hand claps over my eyes so all I can see is black. I try to scream but I'm shoved on the bed before I can make a noise. My eyes are covered by a blind fold; all I can see is distorted shapes through the material. I try to kick but my hands and ankles are already securely strapped to the bed. My clothes are ripped off my body and I can't cover myself. I can hear a moan. It is definitely a man. Suddenly his mouth on my chest, I try to scream once more, but all that comes out is a whimper, and it wasn't from pain. His hands were all over my body. His hands move behind my head and he unties the blind fold letting it fall off my face. I can see the man's face clearly now. Tony kissed me hard caressing my body.

"Ally!"

I woke up with a start as I heard my name being shouted. I look around me and I am in the same chair I was in when I got onto the plane. Damn it, it was a nightmare. Or was it a dream?

"Ally, are you ok? I heard you moaning in your sleep," Tony looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm ok. Just a nightmare, or a dream. Oh I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I don't know!" I shouted frustrated.

He leaned forward and held my hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

"No, you would think I'm a freak."

"Well we can be freaks together," he said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'll tell you one day, but I don't think that day is today."

"Well just tell me when you are ready. In the meantime, I am going to the bedroom to sleep, I'm so tired from today."

I looked dumbstruck as he walked away. He said he was going to the bedroom. Oh lord, what do I do now? I want to know what he thinks of me, but I don't want him to remember it. If he remembered it and rejected me, I wouldn't be able to work with him for however long we are here. It would be too awkward. And I could potentially be destroying any type of friendship I have with this man. And even though I act like he is a pest, which sometimes he really is, I love the little stages of banter we have every day. I would hate to lose that. It's been decided, I need to ask him in a way that he won't remember. I look around the plane frustrated that we aren't at SHIELD. If we were, there would be a mind eraser machine I could use. I spot something in the corner of my eye. The bar. The bar? YES! The bar! I'll get him drunk. If he is drunk, he won't remember a thing.

I walk swiftly to the bar and grab a bottle of tequila. A whole bottle should do the trick. I grab one of the big glasses and fill it with the liquid. He should be sleepy enough to not realise what he is drinking. I take both the bottle and the glass into the bedroom. I say his name softly while I gently push him. His eyes flutter open and he stares at me, confused as hell.

"I thought I might get you a drink. You looked pretty stressed," I said innocently.

Looking at the drink, he shrugged his shoulders and downed the drink. Before he had time to say anything I took the glass, filled it with more tequila and handed it back to him. He downed it once more. This continued until the whole bottle was gone. He was definitely drunk. I knew this because he called me _'mommy'_ and told me to go make him some cereal.

"Tony, it's Ally."

"ALLY! YES IT IS YOU!"

"That was loud. Anyway, Tony, what do you think of me?" Better to just be blunt with it. I shifted my legs so that I was straddling him and I traced circles on his chest. He looked like he was going to explode.

"Come again?" Was the only thing that came from his mouth.

To give things a push I whispered in his ear.

"I want to know what you think of me. Am I just a friend? Or am I something more?"

"How do you not know?"

"Know what?" Ok this guy is fricken confusing when he is drunk. Scratch that, he is just confusing in general.

"I've liked you for ages. That's why I asked you how to impress a girl the other day. I wanted to impress you," he slurred.

Before I could say a word, his eyes drooped and he fell back onto the bed, asleep.

He has liked me for ages? How long? I'm actually excited from this information. I know I shouldn't be But I am. I know what I am going to do tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day I tell Tony how I feel.

* * *

**So there it was! He likes her! Now wait and see how he reacts when she feels the same way. **

**And also, thank you to IamTheBlaze and Lady Morgie for the helpful reviews. I'm glad you like the story. My job is to make people smile and be all emotional!  
**

**Expect more chapters in the not to distant future, cause I'm on a roll people! **

**Please review! :)**


	5. Poor Tony and his hangovers

**Hello again my lovelies. I am back again with a chapter about Tony having a massive hangover. Okay its not all about that, but its in there. **

**I don't own the Avengers or Marvel. This just proves that no matter how many times you wish at 11:11, it never works. *Sigh***

Previously...

_Tomorrow is the day I tell Tony how I feel. _

* * *

I am sitting in my chair once again when Tony emerges from his room, holding his forehead.

"Ally. Did I drink last night?"

"Yeah, you did. I gave you one glass because you looked stressed, but you just kept drinking," yes, put the blame on him.

"What else happened?"

"Don't you remember anything?" Best to check.

"Did you come into the room and try to seduce me?" Crap! He remembers!

"Tony, do you really think I would do that? It must be a figure of your imagination," lying comes natural to me, so of course he believes me.

"You're right. Man what the hell was in that drink?"

Maybe I should have a bit of fun with this. I lean back in my chair, the fabric on my chest stretching. I unzip the top of my jump suit so that he can see heaps of cleavage. I could see Tony practically drooling.

"It's really hot in here," I say in a seductive voice.

"Yeah, it just got a lot hotter." He was staring at my chest.

"Tony, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok." Obviously he wasn't paying attention. So I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at my face.

"Tony I think I like you. Not just like, but like like you. You have this effect on me that nobody else does. Sometimes you annoy the crap out of me, but most of the time I just feel infatuated with you and it's driving me crazy. You are cute, funny, childish and a tad stupid, but you are kind, loyal and sweet. And I just want you to know that. Oh and by the way, I did try to seduce you last night. I also got you drunk so I could find out how you felt about me," I said the last part quickly and quietly.

"Ah so that's why I have a killer hangover. WAIT! WHAT DID I SAY?" He was stressed now.

"All you said is that you have liked me for a while and then you passed out."

"Oh. Well that's true. I've liked you from the moment I bumped into you at SHIELD last year. I was," I stopped him mid-sentence by kissing him hard.

When I pulled away he looked at me like I was a lunatic. I leant into him and whispered in his ear.

"This is going to be a great assignment."

Tony smiled at me and took my hand. I love the way he smiles. He has this crooked kind of smile that you instantly fall in love with. I wonder what would happen if we got together? It could get ugly at times, we have very loud personalities and we are both incredibly stubborn people.  
I get up and walk over to my bags and pull out some clothes, I really shouldn't be wearing this jump suit when I arrive at the airport, think of all the weird looks I would get. Once I'm secured in the bathroom I change into my black denim shorts and my red and black tank top, I heard it's really hot during summer in Australia. I tied a bow with the laces on my denim sketchers, and tied my long strawberry blonde hair into a high ponytail. As I looked in the mirror I was surprised to see that I looked a lot younger now that I'm not in my uniform. After one more look in the mirror, I walk back into the main room of the plane and sit down with a sigh. It will be interesting to see what tomorrow will bring.

Just as I was about to get out my phone, Tony handed me a folder named "Highly Classified". When I opened it I found a picture of a young girl about the age of 13. She had Dark brown, almost black hair, hazel eyes and fair skin. She lives in Brisbane to attend her old school while her parents live in Canberra. How on earth could somebody take a child this cute away? She was in her first year of high school, which I was surprised to year was Grades 8 to 12. She was wearing a yellow tank top with blue jeggings when she was taken. If these people hurt her, they're dead.

* * *

**Oooooh bad ass Ally on the case! Sorry it was a bit of a short chapter, but I'll make it up to you soon.**

**Please review. :)**


	6. New members?

**Okay so here is Chapter 6. I need to get back to writing though because I got writers block. :(**

**So by now you should know that I don't own the Avengers or anything to do with Marvel.**

**Enjoy!**

Previously...

_If these people hurt her, they're dead._

* * *

The flight to Australia didn't take very long after Tony and I went to sleep.

"Ugh! I hate airports, I like it better when Rhody does all this for me," Tony complained as we went through customs.

"Tony, I swear you annoy me into oblivion sometimes."

"But I'm adorable at the same time right?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I gave him a shove before heading over to the SHIELD agent waiting for us. I recognised her from the picture that Fury gave me. She had long blonde hair, a little shorter than mine and had ocean blue eyes. I had read that she assisted SHIELD in the crisis of the Amber effect.

The Amber effect was a group of lunatics in Sweden that went on a massive massacre, dressed in only Amber jewels and pained gold. Yeah, freaky right? I never actually met her when we were fighting, but I have heard great things of her.

"Hey my name is Jessica Luci, but people call me Jex. I am here to escort you to headquarters." She held out a hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, My name is Alyssa Vega. But everyone just calls me Ally. Will Tony and I be staying at headquarters?"

"Yes. We have two rooms right next to each other, so you wont have any difficulties in finding time to work on... your mission," she said with a giggle. Ok, I'm going to see what she meant by that later.

When we got to the car I slid in the passenger seat and Jex slid into the driver seat, leaving Tony to sit in the back. He was whining the whole way back to HQ about how it was discrimination to make a rich man sit in the back. However, I wasn't listening. I was thinking about how dark the sky looked. It wasn't just overcast, it was full on pitch black. It was mid-day, how could this be?

I was pulled out of my mental rant when Jex gave me a slight shove.

"Hey, you still with us?" She said with a grin.

"Yeah sorry, I was just day dreaming."

"I wonder what you were day dreaming about?" She said sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on. I just met you, but I can tell you have a thing for Starky over there." She pointed outside the window where Tony was trying push a pull door. I just shook my head.

"Please don't make anything of it. Yes I like him, but the mission comes first," I said looking at the floor mats.

"Yeah, I know. Hey I need to tell you something. But you need to promise not to tell Tony yet. Can I trust you?" She looked concerned at telling me this.

"Of course you can. I'm great with secrets. I have some of my own," I giggled.

"Well I can see we will get on great. Well here goes." She sighed and looked at me seriously. "I am Tony's sister."

"What the… WHAT?! Um… this is an interesting turn of events. Does Tony know?"

"No. I only just found out about a month ago. I don't know what to do. What if he just brushes me off." She looked like she was holding back tears.

"We will tell him together. Ok?" I know I only just met her, but this would be so hard for her.

"Thanks. You're a good person Ally."

While we waited for Tony to finally figure out how to pull the door open, go to the bathroom, buy some lollies and brag about being rich, Jex and I got to know each other. I found out that she has been at SHIELD only 3 years less than I have. She has lived in Australia all her life and has never been in America. Jex found out that she and Tony had been separated when their mother secretly gave birth to her. Tony never realised that she was pregnant because his father sent the mother away to have the baby, can't have a scandal can we?

Once we got back to headquarters, Fury was waiting not very patiently on the computer screen that was 50 metres in length and 40 metres in width. Oh lord, not this guy again.

"Hey Fury, what's up?" Tony said cheerfully.

Fury just shook his head.

"Agent Vega, have you read the file we put together for you?"

"Yes I have. Tony and I will get started as soon as we get to our rooms," I said, straightening up.

"But Ally, its night time. I need my beauty sleep!" Tony whined in my ear.

"Tony, we slept on the plane and this poor girl is being held hostage who knows where! Pull it together man!" I gave him a light slap on his arm as I said this. He just pouted and went to sit on the couch.

"Excellent Agent Vega. Oh and you, Tony and Agent Luci should be expecting a couple of… agents to help you with this assignment."

"What? Who?"

"Go to the airport tomorrow to pick up the new member of your group. Fury out." The screen turned black.

"New member?" I looked over at Jex for some answers, but all she did was shrug, then just went to sit with Tony on the couch.

* * *

**Mystery! Who will be the new members? Wait and see.**

**Hope you liked it. Please review. :) **


	7. My sweet escape

**Hello fellow unicorns. I am back with a super long chapter for you. I worked long and hard on this so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I don't own the Avengers, Marvel or anything related to my love... TONY STARK! **

_Previously..._

_"New member?" I looked over at Jex for some answers, but all she did was shrug, and then just went to sit with Tony on the couch. _

* * *

Tony and I huffed in frustration. We had been working all night and had nothing to show for it. We looked at the security tapes for everywhere this girl hung out at, such as the Mall, the archery range, the shooting range, and at school. There was no sign of her. Jex had come in a few times to bring us food, but when we asked for her help, she just told us that she had something important to do first. How was this not important? It was almost 8:00 AM when Tony convinced me to have a break. I got up and trudged over to the bed. I was so tired from all this work. I felt the bed move. When I looked over I saw Tony sitting beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little irked that he would test me while I'm sleep deprived.

"I'm joining you."

"No, go to your own room."

"Why? We have already made it clear that we feel the same way about each other. Why are you being so hesitant?" This felt a lot like an interrogation.

"Because we can't. I have to stay focused. This is my first mission and I won't screw it up because of my stupid, girly feelings for you. It's not right. It's wrong," I whispered the last part.

"It's not wrong. How can something that feels so good be wrong?"

"Please trust me. This never ends well. Now, please go back to your room."

"But we could have so much fun," he said almost in a whisper as he trailed his hand up my leg.

"Cut it out! Did you not hear anything I just said?" I said irritated. He didn't stop.

"Come on, you know you want it."

"That doesn't matter. As I said, we have a case to solve and I can't be distracted." I pushed his hand off and got off the bed, but his hand caught mine and pulled me back.

"I get it. I know what you mean, but you know my feelings toward you. You don't know how hard it is to keep myself from doing this." He leaned over me and kissed me gently on my lips. He swung his leg over so he was on top of me. I locked my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss, opening my mouth to allow him access. He swirled his tongue over my top lip as I snaked my hands through his hair. I spun him around so that I was on top, this brings back memories. I feel him gently bite my lower lip as he runs his hands up and down my back. My back arches toward him as I unwillingly let a moan escape my lips. Tony pulls away from the kiss to give me time to breathe, but he doesn't stop. I moan once more as I feel him kiss my neck. Man, this guy is going to be the death of me. He pulls away once more, only to kiss me passionately on the lips yet again.

It was at this moment that I heard a giggle coming from the door. I pushed Tony back to see who it was. It was Jex leaning on the door giggling as she stared at us wide-eyed.

"Well it looks like you don't need my help anymore," she said, smirking.

"Jex! Don't you know how to knock?" I shouted at her.

"Man, I cannot catch a break!" Tony looked very irritated as he said this.

I got off Tony and excused myself, walking out the door. Once I was out of site I bolted through HQ to find a secluded place where I could think. I ran through the labs, the training centres and the food courts until I came across a dark hallway with a faint light at the end. I took hesitant steps into the hallway, looking back every so often to make sure there was no one following me. Once I got to the end of the tunnel there was a metal door preventing me from entering the next room, however there was a small window, showing only distorted shapes, that I could look through if I stood on my toes. I rose up onto my toes to get a better look at the next room, good thing I did dancing for 11 years, which included ballet. Inside I could see groups of the colour purple, green and blue. I wonder how to get in there. Upon closer look I could see tiny latches on the right side of the door. I flipped each of them up slowly, if this door had an alarm on it, I'm screwed.

After I flicked the last latch, the door swung open to reveal the most magnificent room I've ever seen. There were beautiful plants growing in every part of the room in three different colours. Purple, green and blue. They were on the ceiling, the walls and of course, on the ground. I walked through the ginormous room, through all the foliage until I found a small patch of grass hidden in all the glorious florae.

I sat down on the soft, pillow-like grass, taking in the area around me. What was a place like this doing in HQ? Oh well, it's like my own escape from reality. Why can't my mind leave reality too? What am I doing with Tony? I can't keep rejecting him forever. I use the excuse that it's because I need to focus on the mission, but there will be another mission straight after this. What do I do then? I could be putting him in more danger than he has already put himself in. Well I'm not going to solve anything in here, avoiding the need to face my problems.

I slowly get up from my comfy area on the grass and make my way to the door. I will come back, how can I not after this discovery. I look back as I reach the door.

* * *

**So there you have it, the escape for Ally. I hope you liked it. Please review. XOXO**


	8. Its payback time

**OMG! Just found out that my story has had over 520 views and its only been about a week, not even. Thank you so much for reading my story! Now this chapter is a little feisty. Hope you like it. I had my lucky Avengers T-Shirt on while I was writing this! **

**I don't own any Avengers or Marvel stuff, but I can always dream. **

_I slowly get up from my comfy area on the grass and make my way to the door. I will come back, how can I not after this discovery. I look back as I reach the door. _

* * *

I walked back into my room to find Jex sitting in the corner.

"Oh, you're finally back. Tony thought that you would be pissed if you found him still in your room," she looked at me sheepishly.

"Well he was right. Now, what are you doing here?" I crossed my arms.

"I wanted to apologise. I'm sorry for walking in on you and not saying anything. I promise I'll knock next time."

"Ok. You're forgiven. Doesn't mean that I forgive your brother though."

"What is it that you are mad at him for exactly?" She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"He won't leave me alone. I told him that we need to work on this assignment and he won't listen to me!" I shouted at her.

"Well, it didn't look like you were objecting from where I stood."

"Then maybe you need your eyes checked," I retorted as I plonked on the bed with my arms crossed.

"Come on, you know I'm right."

"Doesn't mean I want to admit it," I pouted in frustration.

"Well I'll leave you to your moping. I have something to attend to."

"I'm not moping! Ok, maybe a little."

She left smirking as I threw a dictionary at her. I have to go pick up this new member for our team. I wonder who he will be. Fury told me that I would recognise him, but I have no clue who he is or what he looks like. Just when I stood up to go to the kitchen I heard Tony hell.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I ran outside to find Tony covered in water and Jex holding a water balloon with a bag full of them beside her. Tony lunged at her, she easily dodged him and bolted though the hallway with Tony hot on her heels. This was a great opportunity to have a little pay back on both of them. I snatched the bag as I sprinted after them. It's a good thing we are all in shape because we ran through HQ about 5 times in total before I yelled at them in the lounge room.

"HEY! SIT YOUR ARSES DOWN NOW!"

They halted to a stop and sat down, not wanting my hell to rain down on them.

"Both of you have done something to piss me off and this is where I get my pay back."

They looked at each other confused as I whipped out the bag full of water balloons and pelted them at the two delinquents in front of me. Once the bag was empty I saw a murderous look appear on both of their faces. I was afraid. Me, a person who isn't afraid of anything but death was scared as hell. I backed away from both of them, ready to sprint as they rose from their places on the couch.

"This means war," they both said quietly. Wow, they were a lot more alike than I thought.

I didn't even wait to see if they were going to following me, I bolted back the way we came and ran frantically around HQ, trying to figure out a plan. There was no way that I could let them win this battle. As they said, this means war.

I turned a corner to find myself in the training room. Oh shit. This will get ugly. I picked up a belt that had 3 hand guns (with pellets, not actual bullets), a Taser, a dozen knives, a long roll of rope, electrocution tape and pepper spray. There was a rock climbing wall leading up to the balcony on the ceiling, I made a quick decision to climb it and hide on the balcony. As I got to the top I heard running footsteps enter the football stadium sized room. When I looked down I saw Jex who also had a belt on with all her equipment. She passed the room looking in every direction as she did so. A few minutes later I saw Tony enter, all suited up. This wasn't fair, two against one. But I had a plan.

I tied the rope to the bars on the balcony and secured it to my waist. Waiting for my perfect opportunity to swoop down to the ground, I grabbed the electrocution tape and one of my guns. When Tony was right under me, I fell towards the ground, snagging the electrocution tape onto the top of Tony's suit. Jex and I both watched as Tony's suit had a spaz and shut down. Yes! Now he can't use the suit as an advantage. I quickly focused on Jex while Tony was working on getting out of the suit. I used one of the many knives in my belt to cut the rope, giving me freedom to fight. I gripped the rope tightly as Jex sprinted toward me ready to go for the kill. She threw a punch which I blocked and went to kick me, but before she could make contact with my stomach, the rope was tightly knotted around her ankle, leaving her standing there with a foot in the air that she couldn't put down. Just to make sure that she didn't cut the rope, I snatched her belt and threw it out of her reach.

Just as I finished I saw Tony in the corner of my eye, running toward me. I was getting tired of this, so I reached behind to my belt and grabbed the pepper spray. I held up the pepper spray covering Tony's face in the spray. Tony yelled for about a minute before he realised that I had tied him up, immobilising him as well as Jex.

"Now, what have we learned?" I asked, smirking at them both.

"Not to piss you off," Jex said quietly.

"What she said," Tony said, annoyed that he lost, and that I ruined his suit.

"Ah! The children finally understand. Now don't forget we have to pick up this new member at the airport in two hours. Don't be late," I said cheerfully as I cut the rope that was restricting them.

I walked out of the room, feeling their eyes bore into me as I left, satisfied with the day so far.

* * *

**Yay! So, it got a little heated in that chapter, but it was all fun and games. Ally is pretty kick-ass in that chapter. I really enjoyed writing that chapter. :)**

**Please review, I always want to hear your opinions. :) **


	9. God I hate airports!

**I'm sooooo sorry for the delay in chapter updates. I've had some difficulties with mean girls at school making my life hell. God I hate those girls who think they are all THAT! Anyway, I quite like this chapter. Enjoy! **

****_Previously..._

_I walked out of the room, feeling their eyes bore into me as I left, satisfied with the day so far._

* * *

I whizzed through the side streets frantically to the airport. Trust Tony to make us late to the one job we had for the day just because he needed to tame his hair. We had about 5 agents including Jex stay at HQ to continue the work on the mission for us while we were away collecting our newest member.

"So, what does this person look like?" Asked Tony.

"I don't know. Fury wouldn't tell me. I don't even know what sex they are."

"What was that about sex?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh grow up Tony! I mean gender," I sounded serious, but even I had to laugh at his stupidity.

"Ah, yes of course. Well let's make a game out of this. Whoever discovers our new mystery member first gets to boss the other around for a whole day without them whining?" Oh no, he did not just say that. If he wins, what ridiculous jobs will I have to do for him? What the hell, it can't be too bad.

"You're on. Prepare to loose Stark."

"If you play your cards right, I may go easy on you."

"Dream on, Playboy."

"Oh I will."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

When we arrived to the airport, Tony was in a great mood. Of course he thinks he will win this bet. He is sadly mistaken.

When we arrived to the airport, Tony directed us to the left side of the terminals. We both looked around frantically to find the mystery agent. I was not going to lose this bet. When I looked to the terminal number I found that Tony had directed me to the wrong terminal. I looked over to Tony to find him battling a mob of fans. This was a perfect opportunity to sneak away to the real terminal. I ran through the airport looking for the right number. It took me about ten minutes before I found the right terminal. I looked around frantically. If I didn't find the member first, I'm screwed! I was just about to go to the desk and check the names of the passengers when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw Clint staring back at me.

"CLINT! I missed you!" I screamed as I tackled him in a hug.

"It's only been a few days," he chuckled as he hugged me back.

"I know, but it's the longest time I've ever spent without seeing you."

"Yeah, I missed you too."

"What are you doing here, Clint?" I asked curiously.

"I, uh, am your newest member." He looked at me worriedly.

"WHAT?! How could you? This was my first real assignment and you are my best friend! You should have stood up to Fury and told him to give me a proper chance!" I shouted at him, earning a few glances from passers-by.

"Look, he knows that you are more than capable of completing this assignment on your own, but he has a bigger plan for us than saving a young girl. Look at the bigger picture," he gave me an odd look.

"What bigger picture? And, how do you know all this. God, I knew that you were his favourite, but for god sake it's annoying."

"I'm just more lovable than you," he said giving me a gentle shove.

"Fine, I'll play along, but I'm still pissed at you."

It was at this point that I realised who was standing beside him. Tony had obviously won the bet. Shit, this isn't going to end well. He just smirked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. Oh yes, I'm definitely going to regret this. We walked to the car in silence. I could sense that they were mentally laughing at me. I insisted on driving the car since it would give my mind something to think about instead of worrying about what Stark's going to make me do.

When we got back to HQ I walked straight to my room with Tony babbling in my ear about how great this bet turned out. When he tried to walk into my room I shut the door in his face. I leaned onto the door and slid to the ground. Gently banging my head in shame on the door was the only thing I was able to do with my time. I was about to get up and have a shower when my eyes drooped, and my eyelids started to flutter.

I was woken up from the loud banging on my door. God I have a killer headache. I stood up and opened the door. I was delighted to see Jex standing there.

"I hear you lost a bet to Tony," she looked sympathetically at me.

"Yeah, now I have to do whatever he says for a whole day," I walked over to the bed and jumped onto it.

"Well if you help, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Jex, but I'm strong. I can handle your annoying brother."

"Well before you do anything, you need to go to the communications room and talk to Fury. He seemed quite insistent."

"Oh, well I guess I should go then. Talk later?" I asked as I hurriedly walked to the door.

"Of course. I'll go see what kind of things Tony is going to make you do so that you can be prepared for it."

"Thanks Jex."

After Jex and I both walked out of the room and I closed the door, I rushed over to the communications room. And awaited my chat with Fury.

"Agent Vega, I see that you found your newest member," Fury said.

"Yeah, I found him alright."

"Well you should be expecting your final member in two days."

"What? Another one? Do you really think I'm that incapable of finding the Prime minister's daughter?"

"Is there anyone else in the room with you?" He looked concerned as he said this.

"No. It's empty in here."

"Alright then. Ally, there is more to this assignment than what you know. I have reason to believe that the kidnapper is from another world."

"You mean an alien?" I cocked an eyebrow. Seriously, was this guy on crack?

"Yes. Have you heard of Thor?"

"Of course I have, he crashed to earth last year and broke into our base."

"Well I hope you like him, because he is the last member of your team."

"Oh, well I'll be sure to fill him in on what he has missed," I said with the fake smile that I hoped looked sincere.

"Ally, I have to go. I'm sorry about the lack of information you have been given."

With one last nod from Fury, the screen went black. I went and sat on the closest chair. I remember the last time I saw Thor. Nobody would have thought I knew him. I remember that I found him outside HQ one night. I was wondering why he was talking to the sky.

"I was talking to Odin," he said. I remember being mesmerised by the way he talked. He was a perfect gentleman. We met in secret for a while, every chance we could get. Damn. This won't be easy.

* * *

**Oooh, Thor could create some problems. God, I have been watching too many soap operas. :P **

**Please review. **


	10. Nightmares

**Oh my goodness! I have 1000 views. I know it wouldn't mean much to some people, but it sure means a whole lot to me! Thank you so very much. I hope you continue to read and enjoy! Also a big thanks to IamTheBlaze (Best friend ever! Thanks for the support dude! :D), Lady Morgie (For your continuous support), Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex (For the sweet reviews), and Kathalla (For the really nice comments). Thanks guys, you're amazing!**

**Okay so I changed this chapter up a bit since the one I first uploaded it. She was too OCC. So here it is.**

**Anyway I think I forgot to say this last time but... I don't own the Avengers. *Cries for 24 hours***

_Previously..._

_We met in secret for a while, every chance we could get. Damn. This won't be easy._

* * *

I was running through the streets of Brisbane, frantically looking behind me as I sprinted into an alleyway. Shit, it's a dead end. There were faceless figures striding toward me with guns and knives. Thoughts hysterically ran through my head as I tried to conjure up a plan. If I kick them at the side of their knees, their legs will literally break in half, I thought to myself. I ran at them with all the speed I could muster, but before I could kick them, they grabbed me. I tried to scream, however they covered my mouth. Just as one of the figures was about to stab me, I heard someone calling my name.

"Ally. Wake up," Tony's voice flooded my head. I woke up with a start.

I was treated to Tony's smiling face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I looked up at Tony's face again, it was softer. I looked at him curiously.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I said sweetly with a death glare.

"Today is the day that you do everything I tell you to without complaint. Remember the bet?"

"Crap. Do we have to do this? It's kind of childish isn't it?" I hoped he would leave it.

"Nope. Now you are going to meet me in my room at 1:30. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Don't forget," he whispered before exiting the room. Just as he walked out, Clint walked into the room with a smirk on his face. I ran to the door and shoved him out before he could say a word. I heard him laugh loudly when I slammed the door in his face. I went to the bathroom, had a shower, brushed my teeth and made myself look presentable in my SHIELD uniform with some makeup. I also undid the zip a little for when I bumped into Tony. That thought made me laugh.

I decided to do some training. When I stepped into the training room, Jex was already in there throwing knives. When she saw me in her peripheral vision, she threw a knife at me. I dropped to the floor as the knife just missed me.

"Oh, sorry Ally. I didn't know it was you."

"It's ok," I said, getting up off the floor and dusting myself off.

"I just had the weirdest dream last night. Well, it was more like a nightmare," she said, rubbing her temples.

"I had one too. I was freaked out. What was yours about?"

"These faceless guys were chasing me. I turned into an alleyway and they were about to stab me, but I woke up."

"What the fuck? I had the exact same dream. I ran into the alleyway too. And just as they were about to stab me, Tony woke me up."

"No way!" She shouted as she walked over to me.

"Yeah. What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know. But do you want to train with me?"

"Sure. How about we work together to take out those targets over there?" I gestured to the 500 moving targets around the room.

"I think that's a great idea," she said with a murderous look.

We walked to the wall with all the equipment and suited up. I had my usual belt full of guns dangerous weapons. When I looked up at Jex she was loading her glock with precision. With one last nod to each other, we went to work. Separating to different parts of the room we took out each target. One after the other we practiced weaponry, hand to hand combat and explosive combat. I slid under the small space between the target and the floor and stabbed it multiple times before turning to shoot another ten with my machine gun. When we had polished off the last few targets, we dusted ourselves off and packed up.

"Jex, can I ask you something?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, go for it."

"Why does Tony like me?"

"What? I'm sure he's already told you."

"Yeah, but I am such a bitch to him. I don't know why he hasn't punched me in the face already," I said, using extravagant hand gestures.

"This is your first assignment. He knows you are nervous and want to do a good job on this mission. And before the mission you didn't know how each of you felt about each other. He has seen you as the kind and humble person I know you really are. He just wants to see more of that I guess."

"You really think so?"

"Girl! Did you not hear what I just said?" She shouted.

"Yeah, I heard you loud and clear."

"Good. Now, who is that hot new guy on our team?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you have a thing for him!"

"Yeah. Are you guys close?"

"Best friends. Clint and I went through training as partners. We went through hell and back together. I don't know what I would do without the loser," I said through laughter.

"Maybe you could introduce me?" She said hopefully.

"Oh fine. But only because your also a close friend. If you weren't, I'd be kicking you into oblivion right now."

We walked out of the training room laughing and having fun. I was getting really close with Jex and I knew we were great friends. But if she hurt Hawkeye, there would be hell to pay.

I walked through HQ there were lots of odd looks being given in my direction. I went through the kitchen to get some chocolate when I heard a crash towards the left of the kitchen. I ran out into the hallway when I saw smoke drifting out of his Tony's room. I ran towards the smoke filled room and looked around frantically for Tony.

"Tony!" I called out.

I walked around the room, coughing unwillingly. There was no way I could see anything in this room. I made my way carefully back to the door to find the fan switch. I waded through the smoke whole the room cleared up, searching for Tony. When I finally spotted him I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Once we were outside, I attempted to check his pulse, but there wasn't one. He wasn't breathing and he was as still as a statue. I looked at him in horror. Is he? No he can't be. Tony can't be dead. Medics rushed over to him to take him to sick bay. When they took him away, they told me that I could not come with them. They just left me standing there, alone.

* * *

**Ok, I know it was a bit OOC for her, but she really needed to stop being such a bitch. Dw, all the bitchiness isn't gone, she's just warmed up to Tony some more. Please review! XOXO**


	11. The sinking feeling makes a comeback

**WARNING: I REVAMPED THE LAST CHAPTER. IF YOU READ THIS WITHOUT RE-READING THE LAST CHAPTER, IT WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!**

**Now, this is a very emotional chapter. I almost got a little teary writing it. I hope you like it. Ally lets her feelings out more in this chapter. Also thank you to my amazing reviewers. Love you all! Now enjoy! **

**I don't own Tony or the Avengers which is very sad. **

_Previously..._

_They just left me standing there, alone._

* * *

Waiting, waiting for either the news you want to hear or the news you are dreading, is the worst moments one can experience. You hope for the best, but expect the worst. Every time you see a doctor come towards you, whether they come to talk to you or not, you have this sinking feeling that never goes away. This is how I feel as I wait outside Tony's room. Falling through a never ending pit of despair. I had been waiting here outside Tony's room for the past 24 hours and the feeling of loss from when my parents died in a fire returned as I fought not to cry at the sight through the window into Tony's room. He looks peaceful, even though he has numerous tubes running in and out of his body, the little light of hope in the middle of his chest glowing brighter than ever. He has the same look on his face that my parents did. A blank, yet peaceful look. It was at this moment that I decided to be better to Tony. All he's ever done is be a great friend to me, and all I've been is a ginormous bitch. If he makes it, I will change. For Tony.

"Ally?" I heard a sorrowful voice. I turned to see Jex, watery eyed and clinging to Clint, who had his arms around her. We stared at each other for a few moments until she let go of Clint and flung her arms around me. I hugged her back crying all over again. I could feel her tears soaking my uniform, but I didn't care, I was doing the same thing to her uniform. We stayed that way for what felt like hours, just letting the tears flow, never stopping.

"I never got to tell him that he's my brother," Jex stuttered through the tears.

"I never got to tell him that I love him," I whispered, pulling away from her, looking at my hands that were crossed in my lap.

"You love him?"

"More than you know."

"I'm glad that Tony has someone like you to love him."

We both smiled weakly at each other as a SHIELD agent walked up to us. Holding a small piece of paper. He handed it to me with a serious look on his face. I took the note from his grasp and watched him walk away before opening it.

_Agent Vega, _

_I know that Mr Stark is in a critical condition however, that issue I discussed with you about the extra-terrestrial disturbances has become direr. I need your team to go investigate. I know that this is a difficult time for you, but this is important. Please show this to Agent Luci and Agent Barton if possible. _

_Director Fury._

I finished reading the note, however I remained still afterwards. Once I had composed myself, I handed the note to Jex silently. As she read further into the note, I could see her face becoming more and more serious. I could tell that she was just as worried as I am.

"Clint and I will go," she said softly.

"What?"

"If Tony wakes up, better he see someone he loves, someone he has known for a while," she said, obviously holding back tears.

"But you are his sister, you need to be here for him."

"Yes, but he doesn't know that, does he? He would be happier if he woke up to see your face."

"Just be careful. When emotions come into a mission, it doesn't end well. Please be careful," I pleaded.

"Don't worry, Clint will be there to keep me in check."

She smiled at me as I nodded at her, tears starting to flow again. After one last hug, Jex and Clint walked away to carry on with the mission while I stayed with Tony. All of the crying made me sleepy, which was not what I wanted. I wanted to remain awake for Tony. But my eyes ended up betraying me by drooping. My vision blurs until all I see is black.

My eyes fluttered open to see a doctor lightly shaking me awake. He gestured to the door leading into Tony's room. I hurried over to the door and twisted the handle. The smell of antiseptic was the first thing to hit me as I walked into the room. I pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down. I gently took Tony's hand in mine, laying my head on our hands. They say that when people are in a coma state, they can hear you. Would that be the same for Tony? It's worth a try right?

"Tony, I know I probably sound like a lunatic right now, talking to an unconscious man. However, they say that unconscious people in a coma state can still hear things through a coma. So, maybe if I talk to you, you will come back to me. I can't lose you Tony. It's like losing my parents all over again. You mean the world to me, please don't leave me. I remember the first time we met. Fury was angry with you and sent me to straighten you out. There wasn't much straightening. You turned on the charm and what can I say, I couldn't help but be infatuated with your sarcasm and joking personality. I love the little moments of banter we have every day, it makes life interesting. I love the fire in you that has the passion to fight for what you believe in. I love that you never give up. I love your silly little smile and the warmth that you bring into my life. More than anything, I just love you, so much. Please don't leave me. I need you here with me. Please, please wake up," I pleaded through tears.

Please Tony, wake up. I hate having this sinking feeling all over again. I can't believe it's taken me this long to figure out how exactly I feel about him. I love him. As crazy as I am, I love Tony Stark.

Just as I was drifting to sleep, again, something startling happened and my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**Ooooooh, what is this mystery something that happened? I love this chapter! haha**

**Please review. **

**XOXO**


	12. My past haunts me

**Ok fellow unicorns, I worked super hard on this chapter because I realise that I left it at a cliffhanger last night and that was a little unfair. I hope you like this chapter. Some of Ally's secret's are revealed. **

**I don't own the Avengers or Marvel or anything of the sort.**

****_Previously... _

_Just as I was drifting to sleep, again, something startling happened and my heart skipped a beat._

* * *

Tony squeezed my hand! I bolted upright, frantically looking for another sign that he has woken up. I watched him eagerly as his eyes fluttered open. I rubbed my own eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. When I removed my hands from covering my eyes I was treated to Tony's smiling face. I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around me. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but I couldn't get enough of it. I love the feeling of his strong arms around me.

"Oh Tony, I thought I'd lost you. Don't ever do that to me again."

"I'm sorry," he croaked.

"Don't talk, you'll make it worse. I'm just going to get a doctor. I'll be right back."

I smiled at him as I walked out of the door. I ran up to the closest doctor and basically shouted at them that Tony was awake. It was like rush hour after I said that. Every doctor and nurse seemed to run to Tony's room. I was left waiting outside once again. Still worrying for _MY_ Tony. I watched as every medical instrument known to man was used to make sure Tony was alright. I frantically tried to see through the doctors to catch a glimpse of the man I love.

It was about 45 minutes till I was allowed go back in to see Tony. The same doctor that woke me up walked out of the room and gestured for me to enter once again. I entered the room to see Tony looking much healthier. Only one tube and he was sitting up watching TV. When he noticed my presence, he moved to one side of the bed and patted the other side, gesturing for me to join him. I walked up to the bed and carefully lay down beside him. He placed his arm around me, comforting me when I should have been comforting him. I slid my arm around his chest with my head lying on his shoulder. I feel his arm slide up and down my arm while I trace shapes with my finger on his chest.

"I could hear you, when I was asleep," he said quietly.

"Really? I didn't think that would actually work."

"In response to what you said, I love you too, more than anything."

I smiled against his chest and looked up at him. He looked back at me with loving eyes. He inched closer to my face and I closed the space between us. This kiss was softer than the others. It was soft and sweet. He gently pushed his lips against mine while I reached up to touch his cheek. He snaked his hand around my waist, bringing me closer to him. When he pulled away, I pouted at him. He just smiled at me. I knew that this was the beginning of something amazing. Just then, I felt a wave of sleepiness drift through me and I yawned.

"You should go back to your room and sleep," Tony suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He looked at me for a moment before leaning in to kiss me gently again. When we pulled away, I rested my head on his shoulder once again.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked in a soft voice.

"About 30 hours, give or take."

"How long were you here for?" He asked.

"I followed you here, I never left. It was the worst time of my life. Waiting to hear if you were even alive drove me insane."

"You were here the whole time?" I sounded shocked.

"What were you expecting? Oh Tony, I'm sorry but I have better things to do, like feed my pet llama," I said sarcastically. He just laughed at me.

"Thank you."

"It was the least I could do. Jex and Clint came up to visit you, but Fury wanted us to go investigate, um, something," I said oddly. I didn't know if he knew about the extra-terrestrial threat.

"So why aren't you with them?"

"Haven't I made it clear that I was not going to leave you under any circumstances?"

"You're amazing Lyss."

"You called me Lyss. My parents were the only ones that called me that. I love the way it sounds when you say it," I smiled weakly.

Tony and I were interrupted by a SHIELD agent opening the door. It was Fury. What in hell was Fury doing here? He has better things to do. He looked at me with sorrow as he told me to follow him. I silently looked at Tony, he only shrugged. I got up off the bed and followed him out the door. He continued to walk, without speaking until we arrived at a room in the left side of HQ. He ushered me into the room where there were two seats and a table separating them. I went and sat in one of the chairs while Fury sat in the other.

"Ally, I need you to confirm something for me," Fury said seriously.

"Ok."

"Your parents died in a fire, correct?"

"Yes. Six years ago," I said bluntly.

"And that is when you were brought to SHIELD?"

"Yes."

"Why were you brought to SHIELD?"

"This is starting to feel like an interrogation. And you should already know why I was brought to SHIELD," I said, my patience was wearing thin.

"Just answer the question Agent Vega!" Fury yelled at me.

"After I found my house on fire I went out the back to find a way in because I had forgotten my keys. When I jumped the fence and ran into the backyard I saw these hooded figures and when they turned around, they were faceless. I heard talking inside my head, but it wasn't my own voice. They were saying things about their master wanting me, they had to take me. Of course that freaked the hell out of me; I thought I was going mad. They started toward me grabbed me before I could run. I knocked them all out, I didn't know how since I had never learnt self-defence before. Just before I was about to run again, one of them came up behind me and stabbed me through my back. I blacked out and the next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed with guards and doctors around me," I was on the verge of tears. I could hardly see through the watering of my eyes.

"Were you ever told how the fire started?"

"No, I just assumed that it was an accident," I shrugged.

"It was no accident. Oil was spilt all through your house and out the front door. It was lit from the outside; the flames eventually engulfed the whole house." I was crying from this information.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because the fire in Tony's room was started the same way. Come with me please."

Fury stood up and swiftly walked over to the door, opening it and gently pushing me through. He walked quickly through the halls with me following behind, trying to push back tears. We had been walking for about 5 minutes until we came to a door leading outside of HQ. There was a dirt path leading to a small, beaten up warehouse. Once inside, Fury lead me into a closet where he pushed one of the umbrellas forward, stopping when he heard a click. The floor began to move and we were travelling who knows where. I held onto the clothing rack to support myself whilst the floor moved around like crazy.

The closet finally stopped shaking and a small green light on the door started to flash. Fury opened the door and started walking away once more, gesturing for me to follow. We came to a solid looking, black door. Fury jabbed at the keyboard, punching the numbers 1997 and the door slowly opened to show a tall man with dark hair, trapped in a glass cage. I knew of these cages because they were everywhere in HQ back home. They were impossible to break. The man turned around and I gasped.

"Angelus?"

* * *

**So who is this Angelus man you may ask. Well he is her worst nightmare. Just saying. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	13. Gifts Old best friends Murder

**Hey there. This is a bit of a short chap, but it has a lot of information in it that will be very influential to the story. Hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own any Avengers or Marvel stuff.**

****_Prreviously..._

_"Angelus?" _

* * *

"Do you know this man?" Fury asked me.

"Yes. His name is Angelus, he was my best friend in high school, till one day he tried to strangle me and then he disappeared."

"His name is actually Loki. He is the one who kidnapped the prime minister's daughter. He burned down your house and tried to do the same thing to Tony that he did to your parents," Fury said in monotone. I turned to the prisoner.

"Angelus, tell me this isn't true. You didn't do this, did you?" I was holding back tears. I'm sure I looked like a wreck.

"My name is Loki you bitch, you deserved everything you got. Both my brother and father favoured you over me. And to make things worse, you stole the source of my power," he hissed at me.

"None of that makes sense. I never took anything from you. And I don't even know who your brother and father are."

"Oh but they know you. You remember my brother Thor don't you?" He replied, glaring at me. I turned to Fury. I was so pissed now.

"Can you please give me and Ang-Loki a few moments alone?"

Fury nodded curtly and walked out of the room, leaving me with my ex-best friend. I paced for a few minutes, sensing his eyes bore into me as I walked. I finally turned to him with my arms crossed.

"If you are Thor's brother, why were you at my high school? Why were you even friends with me if you hated me so much?" I scowled at him as I said this.

"I was sent to earth to look after you, make sure that you didn't get yourself into trouble with the wrong kinds of people. I found out later on that you were my father's prized student. After I gave you my ring to watch for me, you stole it."

"I never stole the ring. You told me to keep it. I kept it in a secret place in case you wanted it back. Wait, did you say past student?"

"Yes. You have the power to make anyone or anything forget anything you want them too. You also have the power to lie astonishingly well and you have the gift of persuasion. He taught you to fight and how to use these powers. You hated the life that came with these gifts, so my father took away your memory." His face softened.

"How do I use these gifts?" I asked eagerly.

"I've been watching you closely. You don't need to be taught how to fight or lie, you have regained the memory of how to do that. You are also exceptional with persuading people, including me right at this very moment. You just seem to have difficulty recollecting the forgetfulness part."

"Why are you telling me all this? Aren't you meant to be an evil guy?" I asked confused.

"Is it not obvious? You have been using persuasion on me this whole time. I can't help but do whatever you want; it is your gifts kicking in," he said scowling.

I walked up to him and stared into his eyes through the glass. He never flinched or showed any sign of lying. Maybe he was telling the truth. I should try to get more out of him. This could be my only chance.

"How do I make someone forget?" I asked eagerly.

"The way you were first taught was to look into their eyes and tell them to forget what you want them to forget. It's quite simple. Can you leave me in peace now?" He looked pissed.

I turned on my heel and walked out the door running into Fury. He grunted at me in response. It was at this moment that I had an idea. I smacked Fury at the back of his head and kneed him in the stomach. He recoiled in pain, looking up at me in shock. Just before he could talk, I grabbed his head and looked into his eyes.

"I want you to forget what I just did to you," I told him.

"Forget what?" Oh my goodness, Loki wasn't lying. I could mess with people's heads!

Slightly bumping Fury on his shoulder as I ran passed him, he called after me in a confused voice, but I didn't stop. I ran into the closet and slammed the door shut, pulling the umbrella back till I heard it click. Holding onto the railing again, I was faced with mixed emotions. I was excited to find out about my _gifts_, but I am incredibly upset by the fact that my parents were killed on purpose and that Tony was a victim of the same dangerous act. The light on the door started flashing and I walked out of the warehouse and back into HQ. I could faintly hear Jex calling for me, but I didn't stop. I had to tell Tony. His life is in serious danger. I heard Jex stop calling my name as I made my way back into Tony's room.

Telling Tony everything that had happened was one of the hardest things I've had to do. He just laid there with me in his arms, listening intently, comforting me. I couldn't stop the tears from escaping my eyes as he hugged me tighter. When I finished telling him everything, he understood the threat on all of us, but especially himself. He looked fine but I could tell that he was worried about Loki's next actions. He pushed his lips onto mine softly and I reacted quickly, linking my arms around his neck to get closer to him. He stroked my back lightly as I moaned quietly against his lips.

"I'm gone for a few years and this is what I see. Dear Odin you have changed," said a loud, deep voice.

I looked up at the door way. Staring wide-eyed at the large man standing there.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**And Thor enters the story with a bang. haha. I know the making Fury forget thing was a bit Vamp Diaries, but come on, it works. So its pretty obvious that Ally isn't normal. I will update again soon. **

**Please review! **

**XOXO**


	14. Sanctuary

**Hello again. I know I only updated a few hours ago. But I had a great writing night and I have another one for you. Thank you to all my supporters, I have a few new followers and I am soooo happy! Also a big thank you to my lovely reviewers. XOXO**

**I don't own the Avengers or anything connected to Marvel. **

_Previously..._

_I looked up at the door way. Staring wide-eyed at the large man standing there._

_"Oh shit."_

* * *

I was told to go back to my room and rest after the traumatic events that unfolded the previous day. Dealing with my parent's death, again, my ex-best friend being the murderer and an old, I don't even know what to call him. The God of Idiocy, otherwise known as the God of Thunder. Not to mention I have super powers that make me a freak. At least Tony was great about the whole thing. I haven't even told Jex or Hawkeye yet. I want to tell them, but I could potentially be putting them both in danger. Of course working for SHIELD has already put them under threat, however I would just be adding to that.

Jex has become like a sister to me. We talk, a lot. She is like the sister I never had. My mother was pregnant with a baby girl when she was killed, so Jex helps fill that void. She can relate to more of my problems than any of my guy friends. I don't have any friends that are girls, with the exception of Jex now. We could have been a great team, the four of us, that was until Thor came into the picture. He ruins everything. We decided on a name before Thor crashed the party. We are going to be the very creative… _PUNISHERS! _As I said, not creative, but effective enough. Let's face it, the four of us are about as childish as you can get. The name fits perfectly.

I get out of bed, not being able to sleep. I find myself walking to my special hide away. The meadow. My sanctuary. Singing _Wide Awake_ by Katy Perry, I trudge to the large door with the latches all closed. Slowly opening them one by one, I feel excitement for entering the magnificent place I had once ventured to. The last latch flicked open and I breathed in the fresh air from the room. Taking a step into the room, I already feel better. Light. Free Happy. All the colours filling my eyes with joy. Purple is my favourite colour, it is warm, yet sharp and I love it.

I find my special place on the soft pillow of grass in the middle of the room, through all the florae. As I plonk down on the green cloud of happiness, I let out a cheerful giggle. I start to sing _Lights _by Ellie Goulding, getting sleepy as I softly sing the lyrics. I feel my eyes start to droop and my vision goes fuzzy. The only colour I see now is black.

When my eyes flutter open, I immediately have a smile on my face. Seeing the beautiful plants around me, make me feel relaxed. I sit up and feel the grass around me. It's so soft and bright. I look towards the purple flowers when I spot the big, metal door. I feel like I'm forgetting something. I finally think about the world outside this room. Crap! What's the time? Didn't I have a meeting with the team today. Shit! I literally jump off the grass and sprint to the door. Once I have left the room and secured it properly, I bumped into Jex outside the hallway.

"Ally! Where have you been? We have all been freaking out! Especially Tony!" Jex shouted at me, earning a few glances.

"Would you quiet down? I just went for a walk," I said in a whisper.

"For 16 hours?" She questioned me.

"16 hours? Really?"

"Yeah. Once you got to your room, no one had seen you till now. I went to check on you about an hour after you went back to your room, but you weren't there."

"Oh. Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"Ally, what's going on?"

"Come with me," I said, dragging her to my room. I didn't want the whole base to know what was happening.

Once we were safely in my room with no eavesdroppers, I began to tell her the whole story of my parents, Loki and my powers. I decided to keep out the part about knowing Thor for both Jex and Tony, it would just cause problems. I was proud of myself, I didn't cry once throughout the whole story. Jex nodded her head here and there, but I could tell that she thought I had watched too much _Bold and the Beautiful._ I told her all about my high school best friend, but I said that my memory was wiped. It just made life easier.

"Ok, so you have some powers or something?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah right, you're just pulling some big prank on me," she continued.

"Do you want proof?" I asked, a little irked that she didn't believe me.

"Yes."

"Ok then. Tell me your worst secret," I said without hesitating.

"I ripped Fury's eye patch and put a pink one on him while he was asleep. It was hilarious the next day. He didn't notice till Coulson pointed it out. Nobody knows that it was my doing."

I raised an eyebrow at her and laughed.

"Holy shit! Why did I just tell you that?" She screamed.

"I told you. I have the power to lie extremely well, take away someone's memory and… persuasion. I just persuaded you to tell me your biggest secret just by demanding that you tell me."

She glared at me.

"Still not completely convinced?" I asked. She shook her head. I lead her out to the hallway where a red-haired man was walking past. I grabbed his hair and kicked him in the stomach like I did with Fury. I took his face in my hands and made him look into my eyes.

"Forget what I just did to you and forget where you are," I said clearly.

"What did you do? Where am I?" He asked confused. I looked up at Jex. She just stood, watching us wide-eyed.

"You are at HQ, goodbye."

I shoved Jex back into my room and crossed my arms at her.

"Believe me now?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**So now a few people know that Ally has special abilities. Isn't that sweet about the sister thing! *Ahem* Isn't that right Blaze? :P **

**Please review. **

**XOXO**


	15. Badass Ally is back!

**Hello unicorns. Wow! Over 2000 views! Sooo happy! And a few new followers, how exciting! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit, had some issues. I decided that I would start writing happier chapters, the last few have been doom and gloom, so I did a little summary towards the top of the chapter. Hope you like this chap, I worked hard on it.**

**Of course, I don't own the Avengers, or Marvel.**

_Previously..._

_"Believe me now?" I asked._

_ "Hell yeah!"_

* * *

It's been a few days since telling Jex about my abilities. Tony and Jex have been sworn to secrecy, but they are always crapping on about how cool it is. I've stopped being a crying mess and I'm back on the case. No more mental case Ally. I've stayed in my room for these past few days and I am ready to come out. Tony stayed with me pretty much the whole time, unless he went to get some food. Jex also visited me quite a lot. But now Tony had been gone for about a day and I was all alone, reading _Witch Season._

I heard knocking at my door. I put my book down and I skipped over to the door. When I opened it, I was greeted by a very cheerful Tony.

"Tony!" I shouted before I jumped onto him, kissing him.

"Well hello to you too," he said laughing.

"Sorry, it's just great to see you."

"I know. I'm guessing that I was missed then?"

"Of course you were," I said kissing him again.

"Oh get a room," Jex shouted, walking down the hallway.

"Great idea," Tony shouted back at her, pushing me back into my room and closing the door.

Tony walked over to me and picked me up bridal style, carrying me over to the bed. He placed me gently on the bed and jumped on with me. He put his arms around me and kissed me gently. When he pulled away, I got up off the bed and went to my closet, just realising that I was still in my pyjamas. I grabbed a black tank top with a large cross in the middle and some tight denim shorts. On my way to the bathroom to change, I heard Tony call for me to change in front of him, but I just poked my tongue at him and kept walking. Once I was out of my pyjamas and into my clothes, I put on some makeup. Dark brown eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara and just simple lip gloss. When I walked out of the bathroom, Tony wolf whistled and I gave him a saucy pose that I immediately laughed at. Just before we left the room, I put on my black pumps, just because I felt like it.

Tony and I walked hand in hand down the hallways till we came to the communications room, where the whole team was waiting for us. Fury was death staring me on the computer screen.

"Nice of you to join us Agent Vega," Fury said, obviously pissed.

"I'm here too you know," Tony called.

"Nobody cares," Jex called, smiling at him.

"Sorry Fury, I was a little traumatised by you telling me that my ex-best friend killed my parents and tried to kill my boyfriend. Then you decide to make me interrogate him and then put his brother on the team. What are you pissed about again?" I asked nonchalantly. Fury looked uncomfortable.

"So you and Tony are involved?" He asked.

"Is it not obvious?" I asked, holding up Tony and my entwined hands.

"Well I suppose it is. I was just telling your team members that Loki has revealed that there is an army of his on its way to Earth as we speak."

"On its way to Earth? Is it not already on Earth?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"They are also extra-terrestrial. You all need to be prepared to fight. It may come to that conclusion if we can't stop him. I have a few men waiting to assist you if it indeed comes to that," Fury said seriously.

"We'll be ready," Clint said.

"Wait, why is he sending an army to Earth?" I asked, confused.

"He said something about making you pay. Destroying you slowly by killing everything you hold dear, before killing you completely," Fury said to me.

"Man, he is so much more evil than I remember from when we were at school together."

"I have to attend to another issue now. Keep me informed," after Fury said those words, the screen turned black.

"Well, Ally and I have some business to take care of ourselves," said Jex, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hardly keeping up with her pace.

"Training room. You haven't trained in four days."

Once we had gone past my room and I changed into my SHIELD uniform, Jex lead me into the training room and handed me a belt with my usual equipment already stored inside. The next time I looked up, she was on the other side of the room with an evil grin plastered on her face. She started counting down from 10, signalling me to take my position. I ran to the other side of the room and started to climb the wall. Hawkeye had taught me a few things during training, just as I taught him. I knew this would give me an advantage, I noticed that when I was up on the wall last time Jex never tried to climb up to get me, so I figured, why would she now? My theory was proven correct when Jex ran to the wall and stopped, looking up at me. After a minute or two, she ran to the supply cabinet and grabbed a metal hook and attached it to the rope in her belt. When she was back standing under me, she threw the rope till the hook attached to the banister. Jex pulled tightly on the rope so that it fixed into place. When she began to climb I started to get frustrated. I looked up and saw the metal net secured tightly to the ceiling. Jex was almost to the top of the wall when I jumped off the banister and gripped onto the net.

Making my way across the room, dangling from the sturdy metal net, Jex started to make her way back down the wall. I spotted a trampoline on the floor, not too far from my position. Once I was right above the trampoline, I closed my eyes and took one last breathe, before snapping my eyes back open and plummeting down to the trampoline. I hit the trampoline with a thud, jarring my left knee. I heard Jex gasp from the bottom of the wall. I limped over to Jex and dodged a punch that she sent me. I returned the favour by sweeping her legs from underneath her, causing me more pain in my knee. When I was about to turn away, she kicked my knee, sending me to the floor, cursing and screaming. I curled into a ball, hugging my knee to my chest in pain. I felt her come up behind me and I kicked her in the stomach with my good leg from the floor, sending her back clutching her stomach in pain. I stood up and faced her, holding my bad leg up from the floor. When she came running towards me, I pushed my body weight onto my hands in a handstand and kicked her in the jaw. She retaliated by kicking my hands, I landed in the splits causing only a small amount of pain to my leg, good thing I was flexible from dancing all those years. When we were about to run after each other again we were stopped my clapping coming from the door.

Tony, Clint and Thor were all standing at the door clapping at Jex and I. Holy crap, had they been there the whole time?

"How long have you idiots been there?" Jex asked, pissed off.

"The whole time. Really? Did you have to kick her injured knee?" Tony questioned Jex.

"She got me back by kicking me in the jaw, fair's fair right?" She looked to me. I nodded with a smile.

"Well you two were pretty bad ass. I see you used some of my moves Ally," Clint raised an eyebrow at me as he said this.

"Sharing is caring," I said back sweetly.

"Good Odin, you have changed a lot since I last saw you," Thor said in my direction.

"So you said," I said back irked.

"Yes she has, hasn't she brother," A voice said behind me.

When I turned around, Loki was standing there with an evil grin on his face, looking me up and down. He took a few steps back, waved at me, and vanished.

"Oh shit!" I shouted.

* * *

**Ta da! There it is. So now that Loki has escaped and Ally knows everything, what will unfold in the next chapter. OOOOOOH! *Wiggling Draco Malfoy fingers* Haha, you shall see. **

**Please review, would love to hear your thoughts. **

**XOXO**


	16. God of Trouble

**Hello fellow unicorns. This chap gets a little Thorish and then it goes back to being all about Starky. Hope you like it.**

**I do not, and will never own the Avengers. Not in this life or the next. Or even in a parallel universe. :(**

****_Previously..._

_When I turned around, Loki was standing there with an evil grin on his face, looking me up and down. He took a few steps back, waved at me, and vanished._

_"Oh shit!" I shouted._

* * *

"I think it's time you and I had a chat," Thor almost shouted at me in his loud, bellowing voice.

"You're right. But can you take it down a decibel please?" I passed him, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I passed them. I gave them all a reassuring smile, and then turned to scowl at Thor.

I lead Thor to my room and slammed the door shut. I walked over to the bed and flopped on to the cushy surface, sighing as I turned to look at Thor.

"Well go ahead Thor. Talk to me about how you have been lying to me. Tell me how the whole time we were sneaking around with each other; you had already known me for years. Tell me how you never told me about your brother being my fake best friend and how he killed my parents," I said to him in monotone.

"Ally, Loki was never faking. We both liked you… a lot. His pride is damaged, that is the issue. You decided not to live the life my father made for you. I was honouring your decision. The fact that we both liked you, and still like you, is a reason that this has got dire. I never meant to hurt you; I only wanted the best for you. That is why I had to leave. It is great to see you after all this time though. I am glad to see that you are truly happy with Tony," he smiled at me.

"Yes, I am happy," I said softly.

"You aren't the teenager I used to sneak around with anymore."

"That's true. What do you mean saying that Loki was never faking? He told me he was, for the mission he was assigned."

"As I said, his pride is damaged, he wants revenge. He claims that you 'stole' the source of his power, and were favoured over him by his family. He seeks retribution," he said sorrowfully.

"If it comes to me killing him, I don't know if I can. I still see the little boy that I played with years ago. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that he would turn into this."

"I know," Thor said as he sat beside me on the bed.

I looked up into Thor's crystal blue eyes. He looked back at me. I saw his face inch closer to mine, I almost felt compelled to do the same. I snapped out of my daze just in time to stand up and run to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it, breathing heavily. I heard footsteps come up to the door.

"Ally, come out of there," Thor said through the door.

"No. You left me a long time ago. You can't just come back and do that. Tony and I are happy. Piss off! You will ruin everything," I shouted back.

"Come on, it was innocent. I am sorry, it will never happen again."

"You got that right! I don't care if I have to go down to Hell and get Satan just to stop you. I WILL DO IT!" I shouted. I looked around the room for a way out. I didn't have my phone with me, so I couldn't call for backup, AKA, Jex. I looked up at the ceiling.

I climbed onto the basin and pushed one of the slats in the ceiling up and out. Gently pulling myself through, I placed the slat back into place. I crawled through the vents, just looking for an empty room to land in when I jump down. I finally crawl above the training room, lowering myself back through the slats, down onto the net attached to the ceiling. There was an opening at the wall on the right that I could fall through and land on the balcony. I slowly made my way across the net to the opening. Slipping through the small opening, I landed on the balcony. Running through the halls of HQ scores some glances from suspicious onlookers. I spotted Jex talking to Clint. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into an empty room, where I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Ally? I thought you were talking to Thor. What's going on? Why are you being weird?" Jex threw endless questions at me.

"Thor tried to kiss me!"

Silence. She just stared at me with both shock and horror.

"What? You are in a relationship with my brother."

"You think I don't know that? I didn't want Thor to kiss me. In fact I hate the bastard! Jex I need you to help me. What do I do?" I pleaded to her.

"Ok, first things first. Are you completely committed to Tony? And did you want the kiss to happen?"

"I am one hundred percent committed to Tony, I love him. Thor and I have nothing. He is an arse hole. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Ally, it's ok. I believe you. I think you need to ignore Thor. When we have meetings, you have me, Tony and Clint to sit beside. Just don't go near him. I think you should tell Tony though. Secrets only lead to problems," Jex said.

"Ok, I'll tell him now. Thanks Jex, you're the best friend ever," I said giving her a hug and running out the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Go clear things up with Tony."

I smiled nervously at her before exiting the room and running, once again, down HQ's halls. I was running for about 5 minutes before I found Tony in the lab that was set up for him. I walked in slowly with my head down.

"Ally? What's wrong?" Tony questioned me.

"I don't want you to hate me. I want you to know that I had no part in this and that I never wanted this to happen. Ever!" I said hurriedly.

"You're starting to scare me."

"Thor tried to kiss me Tony."

"He what?" Tony looked furious.

"You heard me."

"And you didn't want this to happen. He forced this on you?" He asked me.

"Yes completely. Tony, I love you more than life itself. Why would I jeopardise that? It was all Thor. And I stopped him before he could do anything," I said in a pleading voice.

"I believe you. I can't believe that he would do something like this though. I don't want you alone with him. You understand why, right?" He asked worried.

"Of course I do. Believe me, I don't want to be around him, even if it's with other people. I hate his guts!"

"Good." He smiled weakly at me.

I cupped his cheek with my hand and kissed him softly, snaking my other hand in his hair. I felt his arms lock around me and lift me onto the bench. Now that I was taller, I had to lean down to meet my lips with his. When we pulled away, I was the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

**Yay! God Tony is so amazing, isn't he? Also a little sisterly stuff there. **

**Please review.**

**XOXO**


	17. Brothers and Sisters

**Hello again. I won't ramble on, I have a date with my xbox (it's Halo night for me!). I will just let you read. Enjoy.**

**I do not own the Avengers.**

****_Previously..._

_When we pulled away, I was the happiest girl in the world. _

* * *

I was walking through the halls of HQ when I spotted Jex's blonde hair through a door way. I was about to walk into the room when I heard Tony's voice.

"What?" He asked in a whisper.

"I am your sister. Your mother and father gave me up when I was 1 day old," Jex said.

"I've finally found you," Tony said.

"Found me? What are you talking about?"

"I know that I had a sister. I know the whole story. It was in the film that dad left me. I've had a private investigator and JARVIS on the case for five years. They never found anything, so I lost all hope. But I've found you."

I smiled as Tony and Jex hugged. Maybe it was best for me to leave them in peace to catch up. They would need a lot of time. I tip toed back from the door and went to Clint's room for a bit of entertainment. He was always a joker. I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before I was greeted by my best guy friend.

"Ally!" He shouted before pulling me into a crushing hug.

"Can't breathe," I stuttered out. He let go of me and I went to sit on his bed, they really need chairs in these rooms.

"So what's up?" He asked me.

"Nothing. I just haven't caught up with you in a while and Jex is talking with Tony at the moment."

"Has she told him about the whole sibling thing yet?"

"You know about that? Geez, you two must be serious."

I saw him blush red and I walked over to him shocked.

"Oh my god. You really like her don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't screw it up, or hurt her, or I'll punch you so hard, you will never feel that part of your body again."

"Believe me, I don't want to hurt her, ever."

"Oh, my little Hawkeye is growing up!" I shouted at him, tackling him in a hug.

"Oh for god's sake. Get off me!"

I let go of him and headed back to the bed where I plonked down on it and put my hands behind my head.

"So what's going on with you?" Clint asked me, walking over to his arrows and sharpening the tips.

I caught him up to speed on everything that I had told Tony and Jex and added the almost kiss with Thor. By the end, he looked dumb struck.

"So that's why you've been screwed up lately," he said.

"Thanks Clint, that's exactly what I want to hear."

"That's not what I meant. Come here," he said whilst walking over and hugging me tightly.

We were interrupted by Tony and Jex swaggering in the door and each leaning against the opposite door frame.

"Sup guys," Jex said with a nod.

"I was just getting Clint up to speed on my misfortunes," I said to her, letting go of Clint.

"So what are you guys up to?" Clint asked the two misfits.

"Jex has an important announcement to make to the both of you," Tony beamed.

"Yes, I am taking the Stark name. I am a Stark after all," Jex said, also beaming.

"Oh my holy llama, that is amazing!" I shouted as I ran to hug her.

"Holy llama?" She asked.

"Just go with it, I'm going through a llama phase," I replied, only half interested in my holy llama.

"I'm glad you are all so accepting of my decision," Jex said, smiling at each of us.

"Of course we are," Clint said walking over to her.

Jex and Clint looked at each other for a moment before passionately kissing in front of me and Tony. It was kind of uncomfortable just standing there. After a minute, Tony stepped in.

"Hey, you stop that. That's my sister," Tony said to Clint in a stern voice, taking on the brotherly role.

"I'm 18 you know. I'm technically an adult," Jex retorted.

"I don't care. I am your brother now, and I will act like it."

"Come on Tony, I think we should let them have some time alone," I said, walking him out the door. Jex mouthed a _"thank you" _as I closed the door behind me.

"I don't trust him with her," Tony said to me.

"Hey, watch your mouth. He is my best friend you know."

"I thought you and Jex were best friends?" He asked, confused.

"I think of her more like a sister."

"I guess I could share my sister," Tony beamed.

"You can't get enough of that can you?"

"No I can't."

Tony stopped on the spot and took my hands in his, looking deep into my eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me gently. I arched my back, getting closer to him as we both moved in perfect synchronisation. He let go of my hands and snaked his hands around my waist, while I locked my arms around his neck. I heard footsteps, but ignored them.

"Get a room," Thor's booming voice sounded across the hallway.

Tony pulled back. I looked at him nervously. I mouthed _"don't"_ to him, but it didn't make a difference. He turned to Thor and death glared him.

"Why don't you mind your fucking business?" He said, seething.

"You dare challenge me mortal?"

"No he doesn't," I shouted, running between the two of them.

I grabbed Tony's hand and yanked him down the hallway and through the kitchen. He asked me where we were going multiple times, but I never answered. I came to the dimly lit hallway that leads to my sanctuary. I know it was a secret, but I loved him. It was ok to show Tony. It may even calm him down. We came to the heavy, metal door and I let go of his hand. He watched me curiously as I flipped each latch, until the door swung open. He got one look inside and went silent. His mouth was agape and he froze on the spot. I lead him into the room and closed the door.

"Tony, welcome to my sanctuary."

* * *

**So Jex has finally told Tony and it turns out that... TONY ALREADY KNEW! Also, I know a lot of you will probably think I'm really cliché for getting Ally to show Tony the room, but I think it's a sweet gesture.**

**Please Review.**

**XOXO**


	18. Avengers Assemble

**I am so sorry about the delay in uploads. I am in the middle of exam block and I need precious study time. Here is a chapter for you to enjoy. It may be a week or two before I can upload again though. :(**

_Previously..._

_"Tony, welcome to my sanctuary."_

* * *

"So, what do you think?" I asked Tony.

"It's amazing. How did you find this place?"

"I just saw a faint light when I was walking past that hallway, and I followed it," I said, pointing out the door.

"Wow, it's so bright."

"I know. And I know what's better than this room," I said sauntering over to him.

"And what might that be?"

"We are alone."

The door banged open to reveal Jex. Her hair was tousled and she was standing at the door huffing and puffing. Why in hell was she here? How did she even find this place?

"Fucking hell! Can we not be left alone in peace?! Jex! How the hell did you find this place?" I shouted at her.

"When you disappeared for 16 hours after the whole incident with Loki, we put a tracking chip on you. Don't be angry with me, it was all Tony!" She put up her hands in a defensive manner.

"Tony?" I turned to him, seething.

"I was worried. Thanks a lot Jex!"

"Anyway, I'm here on a different matter than the chip."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Where is what?" Jex asked, agitated.

"The chip."

"Oh, it's at the back of your neck."

I reached behind my neck and felt the chip. It was about the size of my fingernail. How did I not notice that there? When I pulled on it, I could feel it pulling on my skin. I took a deep breath and yanked the chip off my neck. It felt like a million knives stabbing into the back of my neck. I felt blood stain my hand.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

"Why did you do that?" Tony shouted at me.

"I will not be tracked like some criminal."

Tony pulled out a large Band-Aid and stuck it over the wound. My high pony tail didn't cover it at all.

"Ally!" Jex shouted.

"What?"

"You won't listen to me."

"Ok, I'm listening now," I sighed at her.

"Loki just walked up to the front door and asked for you. He said that no harm would come to anyone while he waits for you to join him outside or something."

I looked at Tony in shock. This was definitely the weirdest thing I have ever experienced and that's saying something. The evil guy just walking up to HQ, weird. I ran past the two Starks and rushed through headquarters till I came to the door leading outside. I could see Loki standing there smirking at me. Faintly in the background I could hear Thor and Hawkeye asking why I had a huge Band-Aid on my neck and Jex retelling the whole story of how I tore the chip off. I slowed my pace as I came up to Loki's smirking face.

"Ah, I knew you couldn't resist seeing me," Loki said, his voice as cold as ice.

"I wanted to see you, I'll give you that. However I'm disappointed because I was hoping to see you dead," I said sweetly.

"We don't always get what we want, just look at me."

"Yes, you are quite pathetic aren't you? Now why are you here? I have better things to do than have a comeback war with the most childish boy in the universe," I said, crossing my arms.

"I actually loved you before you destroyed my life, it's a shame you have to die. All you had to do was show me some compassion and give me back what was rightfully mine. Torturing you will be like old times."

"You are incapable of love."

"You don't know how wrong you are. I feel home calling. Prepare to enter your own personal hell."

After he spat the last word at me, he vanished into thin air. I looked up to see around 50 black and silver aircrafts in the sky. They stayed at their position for a moment longer before they backed away and headed in different directions. I stared into the sky until I could no longer see them. I looked behind me, scared for what was coming.

"Tony!" I yelled.

He came running out of HQ with everybody still staring at the sky and in my direction.

"Did you hear what he said?" I asked him quietly.

"We all did."

"What are we going to do? Where are those ships even heading?" I stopped for a minute and looked towards the sky again.

"Ally, what is it?" Tony asked me.

"I don't know. It's just something Loki said. I don't know if I ever told you this, but I actually grew up in Australia for most of my childhood. That's where I went to school with Loki. It was where my parents died. His house was just across the street. However, the Story Bridge is only a short walk from our houses. I used to go there with my parents all the time, I even took Loki there. He said something about torturing me being like old times and that home was calling, it was on the bridge that he strangled me back when he thought I stole his ring. Oh my god! He is going to attack Brisbane!"

"No way. But that doesn't make sense, he isn't torturing you if he destroys a city," Tony said sympathetically.

"He isn't torturing me by destroying where I grew up, where I have the only memories of my parents, the bridge that my parents used to take me to. Making me responsible for hundreds of deaths. Oh yeah, that isn't torturing me at all."

"We need to tell Fury," Hawkeye said, walking up behind us.

"Don't bother," a deep voice called out.

I looked behind me to see Fury with Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and a familiar looking man. I had worked with Bruce, Steve and Nat before, but I didn't know who this man was.

"Who are you?" I asked the man curiously.

"I'm Jack Hale," he said smiling at me knowingly.

"Jack? Is that really you? It's been so long!"

I ran over to him and tackled him in a hug. Jack was a best friend of mine since preschool. After my parents died and I left school, I never heard of Jack Hale again.

"What have you been up to?" I asked.

"Special ops in the Army. I see you have made quite a name for yourself."

"Wait, let's catch up later."

"Good idea. Ally, Tony, Jex and Thor, I would like to introduce you to your new team members," Fury shouted to us.

"Except for me. I'm just here because I don't want to see that bastard ruin my home town," Jack said proudly.

"Now go and make SHIELD proud… Avengers," Fury smirked at us, giving us our new team name.

"Just before everyone swings into action, I need to give Ally something," Tony said, pulling me back into HQ and heading to his room. Once we got inside his messy room, he pulled out a large case from under his bed. When he opened the lid, I gaped in awe.

* * *

**Well a lot happened in that chpater. I hope you liked it. **

**Please review.**

**Aurevoir! (I took french a year ago and I have forgotten most of it, so If I spelt that wrong, please don't hate me).**

**XOXO**


	19. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**HELLO! I am so sorry that I took so long to upload. But exams have been slowly torturing me to death and I seriously could not fail another term. :P This chap gets a little dark, but I think you will like it. **

**Obviously I do not own the Avengers. They are human beings (well some of them) and can not be treated as objects. **

****_Previously..._

_Once we got inside his messy room, he pulled out a large case from under his bed. When he opened the lid, I gaped in awe. _

* * *

"Highly durable fabric with powerful thrusters incorporated into the bottom. I didn't think you would want to wear metal boots, so I designed the fabric to survive anything that comes at it. Wear these bracelets on each wrist to control landing," Tony said, handing me the silver bracelets.

"Oh my goodness. They are amazing. You are amazing," I whispered while slipping the bracelets onto my wrists and tightening them.

I took my eyes off the magnificent black, high heeled boots in front of me and kissed Tony quickly before putting on the boots and leading Tony back into the hallway. Walking down to the prep room, I could feel stares from jealous colleagues. I relished in the magnificent feeling that was, one, having a ridiculously amazing boyfriend such as Tony and two, that he made me boots that allow me to fly. The sound of my boots on the floor as I walked made me smile. Looking over at Tony, I knew that he was a keeper.

When we walked into the prep room all six of our team members were staring at my shoes.

"Nice fashion statement Ally, but why did Tony have to give them to you now?" Jex asked me as she threw me my belt full of weapons.

I looked to Tony curiously as I clipped the belt around my waist. He clicked the button on my left bracelet and after a moment, I was lifted off the ground and shooting up to the ceiling. I corkscrewed and pressed the button again, causing the thrusters to cease, allowing me to land back onto the floor.

"Holy crap! That was awesome!" Jex shouted as others stared in awe.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tony asked.

"Let's go," I shouted, causing everyone to cheer in response.

I could hear everybody running through HQ frantically. Tony was off getting his suit and Jex, also being a genius Stark, had her own little invention. She had created her own skateboard/hover board to get her from place to place. The rest of the team had no way to get to our destination; therefore, Clint agreed to fly one of SHIELD's famous jets. I however had my own little 'jet' now, and I was going to use it.

When I got out of HQ, I started up the thrusters on my boots and headed up towards the sky. I flew past Brisbane city and hovered beside the Story Bridge where I found myself staring straight into my enemy's eyes.

"So you figured it out? I was hoping you would," Loki said with a smirk.

"You bastard! You were my friend. I trusted you. I brought you here because I trusted you! How can you just destroy our childhood memories?" I shouted at him.

"Your memories," he corrected.

"No. They were your memories too. Even though you convince the others that our time as children meant nothing to you, I know that you once cared. But that's all gone now. You are a monster!"

"You caused a monster to form within me. You are the cause of all of this."

"How can you say that? I did nothing to you. All I did was be a friend to you, and you killed my family and took everything I held dear, away," I said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. However, I will never be satisfied until I see you dead."

"So be it," I spoke through gritted teeth.

I flew straight into him causing us both to land on the stairs leading to the top of the bridge. The cars below started to stop and the passengers got out to watch. Loki pushed me to the edge where my upper body dangled over the edge. It was a long way down. I kicked Loki in a place that would render even a god defenceless. In the moment Loki had crumpled onto the floor, I stood up and kicked him in the stomach triggering a groan from him. I looked up as I heard Tony speak to me though my tiny headset located in my ear. Just as I saw him flying toward me, with Jex hot on his tail, Loki swept my feet from under me and I went plummeting down. Fumbling with the button on my bracelet, I finally started to soar through the air till I was once again looking eye to eye with Loki.

"Ally, are you ok?" Tony asked, hovering beside me.

"Yeah. Rudolf over here just caught me by surprise," I said making reference to Loki's reindeer looking helmet.

"You abominations will pay for your indiscretions!" Loki shouted at us.

Tony and I looked up and saw about a hundred ships heading to our location.

"I will kill your team, and leave you alive to witness my spectacular revenge. Once your home town is destroyed, you will remain alive, but only to witness my conquering of your world. You will be in constant physical and mental pain and I shall savour every second of it until the time of your own death," Loki spoke in such a disturbing voice.

"If you don't kill this monster, I will," Tony said.

"I think I'll be the one killing this bastard!" I heard Clint shout in my headset.

"Not if I get to him first!" Jex retorted.

"Care how you speak. He is still my brother."

"Oh shut up Thor!" Jex shouted at him through her own headset.

"Guys, we could use some help with these ships here," I said with worry clear in my voice.

Just as I spoke the last word, the jet containing the rest of the Avengers flew past us, shooting at the ships.

"Shall we help them?" Tony asked extending a hand.

"We shall," I said as I took Tony's hand and flew up to the ships, grabbing my guns and shooting into the windscreens, killing the drivers. I could see many of the ugly 'things' eject out of the ships and storm through the city with their guns. I gave Tony a nervous glance.

"This is going to get ugly."

* * *

**Ooooooh! We are up to the fighting. Sorry that it is very much like the movie, but I promise that it will steer away from that eventually. **

**I would just like to point out on an unrelated topic that the Coldplay concert was EPIC and I am still fangirling and ASDFGHJKL;! **

**Sorry, had to get that out there. :p**

**I promise that I will upload sooner than last time. **

**XOXO**


	20. Hurt can come in many forms

**Hello my lovelies! Now, I am not very good with action scenes, so please bare with me. :)  
There is a bit of grown up language in this chap, but I think you can handle it. :P  
I should probably tell you that Koletis = Monster in Estonian (Koletis comes up in this chap).**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. It is a little dark at the moment, however I promise I have a great bombshell coming soon.**

**I do not own any of the Avengers. :(**

_Previously..._

_"This is going to get ugly."_

* * *

"They are called the Koletis," Loki said, gesturing to the ugly 'things' jumping out of the ships.

Cap called out orders frantically as we watched more Koletis storm through the city.

"Bruce, I need you to get angry. Crush the bastards. Thor, use the lightning. Jack, I need you on the streets. You have weapons, use them. Tony, I need you to take Clint to one of the rooftops then come back here and take care of these ships. Clint, use your arrows. Jex, help Tony. And Ally, keep Loki occupied," Cap ordered.

Once everyone had received their orders, the Avengers swung into action. I flew straight back to the bridge where Loki majestically stood at the peak of the bridge. I seized an AK47 hanging from my belt and started shooting at the god in front of me. Dodging every bullet, he jumped and hung onto me as I flew. Punching and kicking me did not help me to fly and dodge other attackers. I clutched Loki's arm and pulled him off me. He looked at me with a smirk as he dangled from my hand. I saw lightning flash past me. A sharp pain in my upper arm caused me to let go of Loki. Watching him spiral down into the water, I cursed loudly. Looking up at Thor, the reason for the ache in my arm, the man that just tore skin off my arm with his lightning, I death glared him and flew on.

I looked down into the city and spotted a dozen Koletis tailing Tony, now soaring through the air on what appeared to be brooms. Seizing another two guns, I shot each one in the head while Tony used the flame coming from his metal gloves to burn the bastards into oblivion. Jex was busy kicking their heads in. I landed beside her and started using my martial arts to my advantage. Bruce almost wiped us all out when he scooped up a bunch of the Koletis and threw them in different directions. We had all helped to kill all the Koletis till there were only a few here and there.

"This isn't a very hard fight. Why is Loki making this easy for us?" I asked into my headset.

"Where is Loki?" Clint asked me, shooting an arrow into one of the Koletis's eyes.

"Shit! Hasn't anyone found him yet?" I asked him.

"We need to find him ASAP," Jex spoke.

I started up my boots and flew through the city, searching for Loki. I landed at South Bank and searched for Loki as I ran. Running past the river I was sure that I saw Loki's green robes. When the man turned to face me, I could feel Loki's eyes bore into my soul. I started sprinting after him, but before I could catch him, he jumped into the river.

"Loki just jumped into the river!" I shouted into my mic.

"We'll find him. We need you to help up us with the Koletis. More of them just arrived," Tony replied.

"I'm on my way."

Flying through the city, I saw Loki's attire lurking in an alleyway just behind where the Avengers were fighting the Koletis. My feet started to run towards the culprit of all this mayhem. When I reached the dark alleyway, there was nobody there. I placed my hand on my headset, about to report to the team when a hand clasped over my mouth and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. A knife was placed against my throat and my arms tightly held behind my back. I tried to wriggle free, however I couldn't get free. The figure pushed me out into the street in front of everybody.

"Stop your fighting!" Loki's voice wrung out behind me. It was him. He was holding me.

"Ally!" Tony and Jex yelled out.

"I said stop!" Loki shouted.

The avengers ceased their fighting and watched the display that unfolded before them. They looked in horror as Loki continued.

"This bitch here, has destroyed my life. Since all of you are actually putting up a fight, many of my soldiers are dying and I need them. So I'm just going to take her now, instead of this fight continuing. You will all pay, I can assure that. You will see me again, however I can't say the same for little Ally here," Loki roared.

I tried to squeak out a word, but it was hopeless. I could feel Loki's dagger drawing blood. Everything was diming.

"Oh hell no! Get your filthy hands off her you fucking creep!" I heard Jex shout.

"Let her go! Do you not remember our friendship as children?" Jack asked Loki.

"We never had a friendship. You two did. You both treated me as a burden," Loki boomed.

"That's not true," I squeaked out, a single tear dropping.

"Shut up!" Loki roared, tightening his grip and pressing the blade further into my neck.

"You bastard! Let her go! We will find you. No matter where you go, we will find you and we won't kill you. We will slowly torture you till you wish you were dead. You let her go, or that is your fate," Tony bellowed at Loki.

"Good luck with that," Loki replied.

I saw Thor move slowly toward us.

"DON'T MOVE! DO YOU WANT HER DEAD?!" Loki boomed at Thor.

"You are going to kill her anyway. Better it happens now, than after you torture her," Thor spoke back in little more than a whisper.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, however Ally and I have some other events to tend to. Shall we?" Loki asked me.

What happened next was little more than a blur. As if on que, each of the Avengers started toward Loki, all with looks of rage. This was short lived however as Loki flew upwards with me, dragging me along with him. I struggled to get free, however I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Woah! Language people! And poor Ally.**

**Haha, I hope you liked it. I have a very good surprise coming your way soon. Probably in the next few chapters. **

**Please review! **

**XOXO**


	21. A darkness created by a monster

**Why hello there. It is the end of the school year and I am stoked. I thought I should upload this for you and get it over with. It is a dark chapter, but I swear, it is the last. Please don't hate me just for this much needed chap. :)**

**Oh btw, there appears to be a link in my story somewhere, it is an ad that I did not put in there. So don't feel inclined to click it. **

**I don't own any of the Avengers or anything related to Marvel. **

_Previously..._

_Everything went black._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to find myself standing with my hands bound, hanging above my head. I look around to see myself surrounded by metal walls. Some of the bolts looked rusted. Trying to wiggle my wrists out of the rope tying me to the spot is just as pointless as me trying to cook, a waste of my time. The floor seems to be sticky, like glue had been sprinkled through the room. Looking around I see a nail sticking out from the ceiling. Maybe I could pull it out somehow.

My thoughts were interrupted by a figure walked into the room with their head faced down. It closed the door and lifted its head to look into my eyes, though that couldn't happen, it had no eyes. I screamed in horror as I realised what the figure was. My nightmares of the faceless figures aren't nightmares anymore. They are real. The faceless figure took a knife out of its belt and silently walked over to my position. I winced in pain as it slashed open the skin on my right cheek.

The door banged open just as the faceless figure finished its 7th slice on my skin.

"I told you not to hurt her yet!" Loki roared.

The figure bowed its head and shuffled out the door.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. They are stupid. No brains what so ever," he said with mock sincerity.

I tried to talk, but all that came out was an inaudible squeak.

"I'm excited for our time together. I've been waiting for this for a long time," he spoke quietly, placing his face close to mine.

I mustered all the energy I could and jumped to the low ceiling. I grabbed the nail, which popped out easily. I waste no time in creating a huge gash in his face, cutting my wrists on the rope while I pull to create another cut. He pushed his hand into the deep cut on my neck, while wearing a murderous look on his face. It felt like a million knifes slicing into my neck. Just as he was cutting another gash into my leg, a siren went off and red lights flashed incessantly. After one furious look, he left the room, banging the door on his way out.

I hung my head. I don't think I could take much more of this. I can feel a darkness glooming over me and it's being very persistent. I hear the door open once more. Great, more pain.

"Oh my god Ally! What have they done to you?" I hear Jex call from the door.

I slowly lift my head and give a slight smile to her. They came for me. I tried to speak, but once again, all that came out of my mouth was a squeak. Jex quickly ran over and cut the rope holding me there. Not expecting it, I fell to the ground. Fucking hell, surely I was stronger than this.

"Here, put your arm around me," Jex said as she threw my arm around her shoulder. I winced in pain.

Jex and I struggled out the door till I regained most of my balance. I could walk, but fighting would be a different story. The hallways were deserted, so we took the opportunity to escape. We walked through black hallways till we came to another metal door. There was a moment of hesitation before Jex opened the door and a very scared looking girl peered back at us through her long eyelashes. I remembered that face from all the folders I had looked through on this assignment. She was the prime minister's daughter. Now that I could walk, Jex was to guard the door while I freed the prime minister's daughter.

Jex handed me my belt with all my equipment in it, she gave me a small smile before silently walking back to the door. I walked over to the young girl and grabbed a knife from my belt. She sighed with relief as I cut the rope tying her into place.

"Can you walk?" I croaked out, straining my voice till it hurt.

She nodded.

"Stay close to me," I croaked.

She nodded once more and stepped to my side. I walked back to the door and gave Jex 'the look' and she nodded back.

"Stay close. This is going to get ugly," Jex whispered to the scared girl beside me.

Jex and I exchanged one last look before running out into the halls. I could hear the girl running close behind me. I was able to run without falling, but I could hear footsteps closing in on us. I pushed the girl out of the way when a faceless figure went to grab her. I was grabbed instead. Attempting to kick and punch this thing, I cause both myself and it a lot of pain. Jex was preoccupied with another figure and the daughter was trying to defend herself. Suddenly, the figure collapsed and brought me down with it. I looked up to see Tony in his suit and all the Avengers standing there, looking at me.

"Ally! What the fuck have they done?" Tony yelled.

"Help the girl," I croaked softly, that was as loud as my voice would let me.

I gestured to the girl.

"I won't leave you," Tony replied.

"I shall get her," Thor boomed.

"Come on Ally, I'm getting you out of here," Tony said, picking me up.

He sent tiny missiles into the ceiling and blew it up with a loud bang. I felt him lift me into the air. I started to feel a little better with the fresh air, however I still felt like crap. I could see HQ in the distance. Feeling relieved that I was almost safe, I let my head fall onto Tony's chest piece.

Once we arrived at HQ, there were about 20 doctors waiting for me. God, I hate doctors. I was placed on a bed and injected with something painful.

"Rest. I'll be here when you wake," Tony said, as everything dimed and darkness overwhelmed me once more.

* * *

**And that is the end of the darkness. I promise it is going to be happier from now on. I have a very big surprise coming your way. **

**Please review. **

**XOXO**


	22. I Hate Med Bays!

**Hey. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I got my report card back and... IT WAS AMAZING! All that non-writing actually paid off! Thanks for bearing with me. XOXO**

**I don't own anything Marvel or Avengers. Which is a shame. :'(**

****_Previously..._

_"Rest. I'll be here when you wake," Tony said, as everything dimed and darkness overwhelmed me once more. _

* * *

When I open my eyes, I see Tony sleeping in a white chair that matches the white walls and the white floor. It takes me a moment to realise where I am. I am in the horrible sick bay. It looks just like the one on the Hellicarrier. My not so fond moments at the SHIELD sick bays included all of my recruit injections and check-ups. I was never a big fan of doctors, so this wasn't the best experience for me. Hospitals and sick bays were always very sketchy for me because of my parents. After the fire, they were taken to the hospital, still alive. They were finally put out of their misery during their stay at the hospital.

I heard a light snore. Looking at Tony, I realise that he looks more serious when he is asleep, rather than when he is awake in his humorous form. When he is asleep, he looks more mature. I notice that he looks more like himself. After the physical appearance transformation that Tony went through at the beginning of the mission, the major difference was his hair. It was blonde. However, now that his hair had grown back to normal, he was the real Tony. He had stopped wearing contacts a while ago, so he looked much better.

He started to stir, making the chair creak. When his eyes opened, he looked over to me and stared blankly for a moment before grinning. He stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. I moved to the left side of the bed, patting the right side, gesturing for him to join me. He slid onto the bed with ease and positioned his arm around me.

"You had me very worried. And it wasn't just me. Jex was snapping at random people, including me. Thor was pretty angry too, Hawkeye has pretty much stayed silent the whole time. They are all outside by the way," Tony said quietly.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About two days. Give or take."

"Wow, I must have been really sleep deprived," I said with a giggle.

"I stayed in here with you the whole time and Jex waited outside. She would have come in, but the doctors said only one person. The others were here most of the time, however they left for food and whatnot."

"You stayed here for two whole days?"

"Well you stayed with me when I was in this horrible place."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Tony smiled. He then leant in and kissed me softly on my lips. I locked my arms around him and deepened the kiss till I was practically on top of him. I heard the door bang. Tony and I both looked up in a startled manor.

"Ally!" Jex shouted and jumped on me, which in turn crushed Tony.

"Ow! Ok, get off!" Tony shouted.

Jex slid off the bed and sat in the chair beside. Tony smiled at me, but then also slid off the bed and walked out the door. Jex scooted the chair closer and slouched back into the chair.

"You had us all worried," She said.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard enough of that from Tony," I said, poking out my tongue at her.

"Well, you will be happy to know that the prime ministers daughter has been reunited with her parents," Jex said with a smile.

"That's fantastic!" I was happy that she was safe.

"I have more good news. We caught Loki."

"What? How?"

"Thor got so pissed that he shot Loki with lightning bolts for about ten minutes. I think it's safe to say that Loki is detained, for good this time, I hope."

"You did not just say 'I hope'. You just jinxed us!" I shouted at her.

"Oh come on Ally, there is no such thing."

"You just did it again!"

"Oh stop it!"

"When can I leave?" I asked, defeated.

"The doctors said that if everything goes well, you can leave tomorrow," Tony interjected.

I sighed. I hate this place.

I felt the bed dip. Looking beside me, I see Tony lying down beside me. He pulls me down with him and wraps his arms around me. I throw my leg over him and pull him closer. Tony leans in and kisses me softly, tightening his grip on me.

"I guess this is your awkward way of telling me to get out. See you," Jex said walking out of the room and shutting the door.

I pulled away from Tony, burying my head into his chest. Having him here with me makes being in the sick bay a little less horrible.

"Do I have to stay here?" I asked, sounding more and more like a child.

"Yes. You want to get better don't you?"

I pouted.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll give you a tip. Sleeping makes the time go much quicker," he continued.

"Great idea. You don't have to stay here with me you know."

"Of course I do. You would do the same for me wouldn't you?" He asked.

"You know I would."

"That settles it then."

His head fell back onto the pillow. After a few seconds I heard light snoring coming from Tony once again. I didn't need a pillow, I had Tony for that. I giggled and let my head fall onto Tony's chest.

Tony had changed a lot during this mission. He was almost mature. Before this mission, I would have stuck pins in my eyes, rather than work with Tony. However now, I wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, the whole team has been amazing. I was worried about Thor, and I did have a right to be. However things worked out well between us.

I could feel my eyes drooping while I reflected on the past and the present. Soon all was black.

* * *

**To make up for this lengthy wait, I have an amazing surprise next chapter! **

**Please review.**

**XOXO**


	23. Yes!

**Hello there! Now, this is a very exciting chapter and the last chapter for Can He Be The One (If you don't include the Epilogue that I will upload). But don't worry because... I have already started on the sequel! I hope you guys continue to give me all the amazing support as I write the sequel.**

**By the way, I have made a new book cover for this story, I hope you have a look at it. **

**I don't own anything from the Avengers or Marvel. :(**

_Previously..._

_I could feel my eyes drooping while I reflected on the past and the present. Soon all was black._

* * *

"You ready to go?" Tony asked me as I finished pulling my hair into a high pony tail.

"Yes," I said, smiling back.

Leaving this horrible, sterile sick bay couldn't make me happier. I was practically skipping out the door with Tony on my flank. He took my hand and pulled me back toward him, capturing me in a tight embrace.

"Wait a minute. You need to come with me. "Tony said with a knowing grin.

"Okay?" I said curiously, giving him a glance as I followed him down the bright metallic halls of the Australian base his hand warmly wrapped in mine. "Where are we going?" I asked him biting my lip.

"You'll see, it's a surprise!" Tony said with a laugh.

"No seriously," I said pleadingly.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise and besides." He chuckle pulling me to a halt. "Everybody loves surprises."

"I don't." I grumbled as he laughed and wrapped a hand around my eyes and began to lead me into a room. As soon as I stepped in a soulful ballad began to play on a trumpet. I blinked allowing my eyes to just to light in the room. It was my room. Everything looked the same as when I was last here, except there was a white arch in amongst all the plants. It had red and pink roses scattered in a circle around the arch.

I looked at it curiously as Tony took my hand and lead me through the roses and onto the wooden floor underneath the arch.

I gasped as he knelt onto one knee, still clutching my hand.

"Ally, my Ally. To be a Stark there are a few qualities one must possess, the ability to sweet-talk one's way out of a situation, a passion for doing what's right, an affinity for the finer things in life, the ability to forgive and be forgiven. For anything. But you see Ally, there is just one more thing that a Stark must possess, the ability to make people's hearts stop. And this is what you have done to me. Ever since I've met you, you've had my heart from the very first word. In the morning the first thing on my mind is you, you the last thing on my mind before I sleep. All I do every day is work on the best way to build a life with you. And the reason I am telling you all of this is because, I want you Alyssa Jean Vega to become a Stark with me. I want you to be beside me every day, I want you to share my name, my buildings and my family. I want you, to marry me."

I hear a voice suddenly shout across the room.

"Say yes!" Jex yelled, then quietly resumed playing the trumpet.

I laughed a little, looking back at Tony, wide eyed. I waited a moment before…

"YES! Of course! I'd love to be the person you wake up to every morning. The one who can make you smile, just that little bit more every single day. Besides Jex is already a little sister too me!" I glanced over at the girl in question who was eagerly playing the trumpet with a massive grin on her face.

Tony's face lit up even more. He reached into the inside of his jacket and presented a little red, velvet box. When he opened it, I gasped once more. It had two pear shaped diamonds with one large diamond in the middle. A tear escaped, trailing down my cheek as Tony slid the beautiful ring onto my finger. I looked down at the magnificent ring on my finger and smiled. Tony jumped up, circling his arms around my waist and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. I returned the kiss, running my hands through his hair and laughing happily. We stayed like this for what felt like hours. When we finally pulled away from each other, we remembered that we weren't the only ones in the room. I looked over at my soon-to-be sister in-law and smiled at her. Tony pulled me in once more, hugging me tightly.

"I'll catch up with you two later," Jex said, walking out the door with her trumpet.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about this yet!" Tony called after her.

"I won't!" She shouted back.

Tony took my hand and led me from the arch to a blanket on the floor with two wine glasses and a bottle of Riccadonna Ruby, my favourite wine. We sat on the blanket and Tony grabbed a corkscrew, opening the bottle with ease. He filled the two glasses and handed me one with a grin.

"Cheers," Tony said as we clinked the glasses together and took small sips.

"So how long have you been thinking about this?" I asked, curiously.

"Remember when I told you to meet me in my room, but I was caught in that fire?"

"Yes. That was horrible," I said, hating the memory.

"I was going to do it then. It's a good thing I didn't. Jex found out a short while after and helped me plan this instead."

"Oh my god, that's what we were going to do?"

"Yes," he said with a chuckle.

"Did Jex tell you to do all this?" I asked, gesturing to the setting around us.

"It was a joint effort. I suggested the room, the roses around the arch and the wine. Jessica was so set on playing, she didn't leave me alone till I said yes," he said exasperated.

"Well it was lovely," I whispered and kissed him lightly.

"I'm glad," he replied with a smile.

"I love you so much," I said, linking my arms around his neck.

"Well it's a good thing we are getting married then isn't it?"

I just laughed at him.

"And for the record, I love you too," he continued.

"We should probably go. Who knows how long it will be before your sister spills the beans," I said.

"She will be your sister too pretty soon."

"I know. She already feels like a sister to me anyway."

He smiled at me and took my hand in his, leading me to the door. Each step we made echoed through the halls of HQ as we made our way to the 'lounge room' where everyone would be chilling out. When we came to the closed door of the room, Tony gently squeezed my hand and looked down at me.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

We walked into the room, causing everyone to stare at Tony and myself. They were all sitting on the massive, black lounge, holding mugs.

"Tony and I have something to tell you all," I said as I placed my left hand on Tony's chest, exposing the ring to everyone.

Clint, Thor, Nat, Bruce, Jack and Steve all looked at us with shock, while Jex just sat there with a smirk. Clint dropped his mug, causing it to shatter on the tiled floor.

"You're getting married?" Clint asked. He looked more shocked than anybody else in the room.

"Yes we are," I replied, looking up at Tony with a smile.

"Congratulations you guys!" Natasha shouted as she walked over and hugged me.

"Thanks Nat," I said, hugging her back.

"I was there when he proposed! I played the trumpet!" Jex announced, while Tony and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"You knew the whole time and didn't say anything?" Clint asked.

"I am Jessica Stark. I know everything. Like that you have a tramp stamp of a hawk," She said with a smirk.

"That's private!" Clint shouted.

"Jessica Leanne Stark, how do you know that?" Tony asked, furious.

"Oh brother, you are so seedy. I only know, because it was on his SHIELD file."

"You did a background check on me?" Clint asked, now also getting angry.

"Oh sweetie, I had to check if I could trust you. Sorry."

"Anyway, back to the important news. Congrats you guys," Cap stood up and shook Tony's hand.

After the initial shock that the engagement brought, everyone was ecstatic for Tony and I. They all congratulated us and we all couldn't get over how surprising this was from Tony, of all people. Everyone was exited for the wedding, and of course, so was I.

After the excitement died down a little, Tony and I excused ourselves. We did just get engaged, we wanted time to ourselves. We decided to go to the Story Bridge, where my parents used to take me. It would be a way of telling them, I guess.

Once we had driven to the bridge, we walked up 1172 steps till we finally reached the top and sat down, dangling out legs through the railings. We just sat there, hands linked for about ten minutes before Tony broke the silence.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Neither can I."

No more words had to be said. Our silence said enough on its own. We sat on the top of the bridge staring out into the sunset. Being with Tony, knowing that he was mine forever, everything was perfect. My life was perfect once more.

* * *

**They are engaged! I hope you liked that! **

**When I try to upload the URL to the pic of the engagement ring into this chapter, it doesn't work, so I will just tell you what it is. It is a Tiffany & Co. "Round Brilliant With Pear-shaped Side Stones". Sorry about that.**

**Thank you to everyone that has read my story, I have enjoyed writing this and hope that you will all read my sequel when I upload it. I should be putting a link into the new story in the epilogue. **

**Thank you again.**

**XOXO**


	24. Epilogue

**Well here it is. The official last chapter for "Can He Be The One". I hope you enjoyed reading my story and thank you for all your support. I will put the link for my new story at the bottom, but if it doesn't show up properly, you can always just click on my Author profile and get it there. I have already uploaded the first chapter and everything. So it's ready! :D Anyway, enjoy.**

**I don't own the Avengers or Marvel.**

_Previously..._

_My life was perfect once more._

* * *

"I can't believe that everyone is leaving," I said to Tony, while getting changed out of my PJ's into a black mini skirt and a strapless, floral top.

"I know, but they will come back when there is some other crisis. They will also be back for our wedding," he said with a smile, pulling on a 'Stark Industries' tee-shirt that just covers the band of his dark, blue jeans.

Now that everything was back to normal, the members of the Avengers all had things to do and places to be. Thor is going back to Asgard to take Loki with him and to make sure that Loki is given the proper punishment. He also needs to be in Asgard to make sure that he does not escape or misbehave. Nat has been assigned to another mission and will be on her way later today. Cap has to leave today as well because Peggy, the love of his life, has slipped into a coma. Now, I am not a religious person, but even I am praying for her, and Cap. Bruce is heading off to yet another Science convention, hoping that he can cure his little 'problem'. Tony was pretty upset to hear that Bruce is leaving, he and Bruce got along very well. However Tony was happy again, once Bruce promised to visit Stark Industries and stay for a while. Jack will be returning to his team in the army. Apparently Special Ops can't cope without him. Jex, Clint, Tony and I will all be staying here for a while. Tony is going to build the first Stark Tower in the southern hemisphere right here in Brisbane. Jex, Clint and I may have to occasionally leave for missions, but it has been decided that we are all going to be based in Brisbane, Australia. Jex was pretty happy with that.

Tony and I walked through HQ until we reached the courtyard where we all agreed to meet, to say our goodbyes. Everybody was already there and waiting for Tony and I to arrive. Thor had Loki in handcuffs and he had this weird looking collar on. Nat, Cap, Bruce, Jack, Jex, Clint and the gods were all in a clump, chattering away. Once we joined them, it was apparent that we had to say goodbye now and the gloomy looks started to appear on everybody's faces. Nat was the first one to approach Tony and I.

"We have to get together soon," she said with a sad look.

"Of course, you are coming to my hens night," I said with a giggle.

"Excuse me. Hens what?" Tony asked.

Nat just gave me a hug, gave Tony a smirk and moved on to the next person to say goodbye. She was replaced by Cap, who gave me a light hug and shook Tony's hand.

"I hope we will see each other again before your wedding," Cap said with a smile.

"Of course. And all the best with Peggy," I replied.

"Thank you," he said as he walked away.

"Bruce, maybe instead of visiting 'Stark Industries' in America, you could come back here once I've finished construction," Tony said as they shook hands.

"Sounds good," he said with a smile.

He turned his focus to me and hugged me goodbye. I turned my attention to Jack, who gave me a friendly punch in my arm.

"Hey, don't wait so long to catch up alright?" He said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied giving him a hug.

"Take care of yourself," He said.

"You too."

He patted Tony on the shoulder, said goodbye and made his way over to Clint. Tony and I were smiling at each other when Thor and Loki stood in front of us. Things just got slightly awkward.

I hope you work things out with each other," I said to them both.

"Thank you. All the best with you both. I hope we can all forgive each other and I would love to be able to attend your wedding," Thor replied.

"Don't worry, you will get an invitation," I said with a chuckle.

"Unless it gets 'lost in the mail'" Tony said sarcastically.

"I wish you two much happiness and I am sure deep down, Loki feels the same way," Thor boomed.

"I can speak for myself!" Loki yelled.

We all rolled our eyes at him as he went back to sulking. I hugged Thor tightly. He did the same. I was almost in tears because of all the departures. I would miss all of them, but I would miss Thor more than any of the departing members. I pulled back and turned to Loki. While Thor and Tony shook hands, both very irked by the other, I spoke to Loki.

"Be safe. Don't get into any more trouble. I really am sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me. I hope that we can get over this one day and try to get along again," I spoke softly as I took Loki's power ring out of my pocket and placed it in his hand.

I know it will give him back his power, but it will be no match for Thor's. Loki looked at me wide eyed as I closed his fingers around the ring. I looked up to him and smiled. He may have killed my parents, but he was and still is dealing with many troubles I can't even comprehend.

"Thank you," Loki whispered, so that only I could hear him.

I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled before letting him go and returning to Tony.

Now that we had properly said our goodbyes, everyone was on their way. We watched in awe as Thor and Loki were transported back to Asgard. We watched Natasha and Bruce fly away in a SHIELD jet. We watched Cap drive away on his motorcycle. And we watched as Jack drove away in his black hummer. Tony, Jex, Clint and I walked back into HQ, saddened by the departure of our friends, but happy to have had the opportunity to work and fight with them, and it won't be the last time. We all had a bond that isn't easily broken.

"So what now?" Jex asked.

"Me and my maid of honour have to do some wedding planning," I said with a smirk.

"What? Who is this maid of honour? I am hurt that you would pick some boring, horrible person over me! I am a much better choice and I-" I cut her off.

"Jex, that boring, horrible person is you."

I could hear Tony and Clint laughing in the background.

"What?" Jex asked.

"Jex, my best friend, will you be my maid of honour?" I said dramatically.

"Oh Ally, my best friend, I would be honoured!" She said, tackling me in a hug.

"Wow, I'm getting a lot of hugs today," I laughed.

"Jex, can I have my fiancé back now?" Tony asked, still laughing.

I got up and walked back to Tony, who took my hand and excused us. We walked back through HQ, being interrupted a few times along the way for congratulations from colleagues. Once we got back to the metal door leading to my little sanctuary, we stopped for a moment. I looked up at Tony, no words had to be said, we knew exactly what the other was thinking. Tony snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer. I linked my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, feeling his arms tighten around me. We both pulled away and smiled fondly at each other before opening the metal door. We walked hand in hand into our sanctuary, loving and caring for each other. Ready to start our lives together.

* * *

**And that is it! **

**Please still review, I will still listen and make changes if needed. **

**Here is the link to the new story: s/8809278/1/He-Is-The-One **

**Thank you.**

**XOXO**


	25. SEQUEL!

**Hey there! **

**If you haven't read my new story (the sequel to this story), please do. **

**It is a continuation of the events from this story with new twists and turns. **

**It is called "He Is The One".**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**XOXO**


End file.
